The Original Sin
by Rigald02
Summary: What happen when a God decide to take holidays? He answers a summon and go lazy. Rated M for potential sexe and violence in some chapters.
1. A New Way

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do. **

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works. **

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: A New Way

« My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe! »

_… What the fucking heck?_

« My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call! »

_Well, thought the entity. __Divine? check._

_Beautiful? Check, by most standards._

_Wise? In some ways._

_Powerful? Understatement._

_But how was he able to hear it? _

_According to his memory, his time has ended. By his own hand._

_Myoujou took his place a long time ago, after all. Then the snake. Then the girl. Then the little problematic boy. And finally, Gudou god's era, lead by one of their children._

_He was noth' but a memory now. A damn memory in the First Generation's device._

_But that memory gained enough sentience to take form. To exist. _

_The Entity, on the Throne between Universe, took a 'moment' to evaluate the situation._

_That … person calling him was a mere human. The fact that he heard it and had awoken implied that one of his fellow wanted to go in._

_Quick check in the Throne's memory then._

_One of the world created by the snake. That eliminate three of them._

_Unhappy world. Not the girl. At the very least, if it was her that wanted to correct this sorrowful universe, she would have never let the Greatest Evil walk in. Especially without reincarnation of the souls. Well, technically that was the case when SHE was in control, but now..._

_'One god only'? Neither the Gudous._

_Judging by the little boy Law, the probability of interest from him was null._

_Remain the three custodians. Setsuna, Suigin and Shura._

_Judging by the 'correct' standing of the world, most probably Suigin. Not really Setsuna's taste, and too peaceful for attracting Shura._

_So, Suigin wanted to go check his magical theory, huh? having fun, as always. But…_

_But why HE woke up then?_

_However, before thinking about it…_

« I wish this servant from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear! »

_*Thanks for concluding. Now, be quiet, little girl.*_

_So. Let's think for a bit. _

_If it was Suigin, he probably had the intent to send the avatar of one god to just change that world depending of the god. Curious thing though, Myoujou would have been perfect for the job. They already had the concepts of the Morningstar after all. And rearranging worlds at his image was his way after all._

_However, he chose him instead._

_…_

_Well, it wasn't 'that bitch' kind of world, so why not?_

_The God didn't like too much being used like that. But his story and method were both known by the throne._

_It wasn't a world of Evil nor Good inside. So, why not just going lazy this time?_

_Well. The idea was experimental. Worst case happens, this world couldn't handle him , so solving it would be easy peasy. _

_Nice. Holidays._

_Thank you for your considerations, snake._

_With a little smile, the Entity answered the call…_

* * *

**_**Halkeginia**_**

* * *

_When the smoke was gone, the sight was beyond singular. A man with purple hair, clothed in purple suit, watching in front of him with a little smile. His eyes, as purple as his hair and cloth, was fixing the little girl standing front._

_Pinky hair, small stature. English school type habits, and a little dark mantle._

_And the least he could say was that the little lady presented an amusing mix of surprise and frustration._

« Ahahah! Zero summoned a commoner! »

« Louise the zero strike again! »

« Mmmh, at least he's hot. »

« Still, that outfit is quite strange. At least he could serve as a butler, no? »

_The pinky girl started to twitch._

« This is the sacred, beautiful, and strong… »

« Mister Colbert, please let me try again! »

_The said one, a bald man in his forties, seemed sorry for her, but answered strongly._

« I can't let you do that. This sacred ceremony is unique, and determine your destiny. It would be desecrating, Miss Vallière. »

« But I have never heard about a plebeian becoming a familiar! »

_Under her sight, said plebeian placed his hand before his mouth, yawning patently. Seeing it, the pink girl seemed to take it personally._

_The crowd began to laugh. Minus a little blue-haired girl._

« See? No way! Just no way! »

« I am sorry, Miss Vallière. No Exception. Therefore, I shall ask you to continue the ceremony. »

« But… »

« Class will begin soon, Miss Vallière. »

_With a discomfited face, she began to walk to the man. At least slowly, at the end more energetically, the man could say that she was pissed of. _

_That was an amusing start for his holidays, no doubt about it._

« Fine! You plebeian, bow down! You're too tall! I need to conclude this!»

_Arching his eyebrows, the man obeyed nonetheless. It cost him nothing and he knew what was going. And he knew it was fun._

_The little girl kissed him on the lips, an act resulting of lights coming from his hand. _

_'Duh. Not necessary, really.'_

_He knew what it was just by watching it. Truth is, runes were perfectly readable. And he was quite aware of their meanings. Simple nordic runes. And to speak true, with not enough power to pierce even his skin. Welp, the man decided to just let it go and allow it to paint himself. It was not a real problem, and if it was he would just have to handle it to another one._

_Funnier however, sensing that there were some kind of… sentience made him laugh inside. Having an automatic magic system frustrated about not being able to play his role was tainted of a wretched sense of humor._

_But, to tell the truth, the man would have been quite offended if that little scrounger inside the runes even dared to TRY speak to him._

« My name is Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar. »

_… Humble, him?_

_…_

_Why not trying that little game of humility, after all? So long as it proves to be entertaining._

_Her… ritual done, that bald man -Colbert, was it?- got near them, praising the little lady about succeeding the ritual. _

_Passing by, he was looking at the runes on my hand with sheer interest in his eyes. _

_And the pinky girl here, was reeeeeally small. Even beyond his own standards or normal human ones. He was tall, that was an undeniable fact. Very tall. But she was just... too small. _

_The problem is that he can see her age. Sixteen years old of existence. For a human, that was… surprising. Even counting amongst her comrades._

_To be called forth by a midget._

_THAT was special._

_Not even counting the fact to play some kind of servant role for her._

_*I have to admit, snake. That's a good joke.*_

« Familiar. Can you understand me? »

_The purple eyes fixed hers._

« … and talk too, 'mistress'. I am no mere dog, I'm afraid. And founding about your reactions, I suppose you would have prefer it, or some frogs, maybe? »

_Sarcasm was seeping. Particularly strong, because one of the student had especially animal in hands. _

_Sarcasm did not found ears this time._

« At least a dog would have been less talkative and more obedient, so yes. »

« But less charming and polite, 'mistress'. »

_The crowded took that answer with some surprises, but he was sure that some girls were… let's put it that way, more than inclined to grant him that trait._

_With his suit, he truly seem like a butler for them, apparently. Young, tall, well build… and talented with words, for a commoner, even if some winced at my sense of humor._

« At least you know your place, familiar. Fine. But… »

_The bald ones, clapping in his hands, put an end to whatever my so-called master wanted to say._

« End of the class now! Everyone, be ready for the next! Ah, before you go. Mister familiar, could you show me your runes please? »

« Ya know, it's quite rude to ask a favor before even having a name on it. »

_The midget took that very bad, apparently, as she shouted._

« Familiar! How dare you! show it to professor Colvert, now! »

« Easy, easy, princess. I didn't say the I wouldn't. I just said it was uncivil. Being superior does not prevent courtesy. »

_With a smirk, I nonetheless satisfied his demand, showing my backhand patiently. For all that matter to me, it was really no big deal. However, the teacher seemed uneasy. Both seeing the runes and about his apparent lack of courtesy._

_Louise herself, however, was less constrained about it._

« You should be thankful, not acid, about his interest. You're just a commoner, after all. »

« Even commoners have a name, have they not? »

« … You speak too much. You should just obey. That's why a dog would have suffice. »

_Standing up after having taken notes of my runes, Colbert adresses me a genuine smile. _

_The best one since my coming here. Didn't ask for too much however. He addressed me with good will behind his words. I could feel it._

_Right. Not too bad, I suppose. Honesty was precious._

« Thank you, mister familiar. Let me correct myself then. My name is Jean Colbert, teacher at Tristain Academy of magic, the place you are now. May I ask you your name and your forgiveness? »

« … Granted. As for my name…

You can just call me Muzan. »


	2. Humble Cake

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works.**

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 2: Humble Cake

_Mister Colbert, a teacher who had dedicated twenty years to Tristain Magic Academy, was by now a mainstay figure._

_His Runic name was "Colbert the Flame Snake," and, naturally, he was a mage specializing in fire magic._

_Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a few days ago, he'd been concerned about the commoner that Louise had summoned. Or more precisely, he'd been concerned with nothing but the runes that had appeared on that man's left hand. They were rare runes indeed, so for the last few nights, he'd confined himself in the library and had been researching various texts._

_Tristain Magic Academy's library was located in the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were unbelievably tall, about thirty mails in height, and the way they were lined up against the walls was a spectacle to behold. And rightly so, since this place was crammed with the history of everything following the creation of the new world in Halkeginia by the Founder Brimir._

_Colbert was now in a section called "Fenrir's Library" that only teachers were allowed entry to._

_The ordinary bookshelves, to which students had free access, didn't hold any answers that could satisfy him._

_He Levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir._

_His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. He compared the book with the sketch he'd made of the runes._

_"Ah!" he gasped in surprise. At that moment, he lost the necessary __concentration __for maintaining his Levitation and almost fell to the floor._

_Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library._

_His destination was the Headmaster's Office._

* * *

*****Headmaster's office*****

* * *

_The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair._

_Idly plucking out nose hairs, he slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill._

_The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly,_ "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Old Osmond."

_The headmaster stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave._

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

_The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, even three hundred. But his true age no one really knew. It's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either._

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop saying you have nothing to do as an excuse to touch my bottom."

_The culprit opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps._

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly. The old man sighed deeply. It was the sigh of a man bearing the weight of many troubles.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth may be? Haven't you ever wondered that? Miss..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

_Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly,_ "Mótsognir."

_From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little mouse. It dashed up his master's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse._

_"Chuchu," the mouse chittered, apparently pleased._

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

_The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "chuchu" once more._

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Chuchu"

"I see. White and plain white too, hrm. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

_Longueville's eyebrows twitched._

"Old Osmond."

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Kah! Do you think I could be Headmaster of this Academy if I was scared of the palace all the time?!"

_Sir Osmond flashed his eyes wide and yelled angrily. It was an impressive display, completely unexpected of a frail-looking old man._

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Haa~~ To be young again~~ Miss..."

_Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's bottom without hesitation._

_Miss Longueville stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around._

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really."

_Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. His aid breathed heavily as she continued kicking him._

"Ack! How can you! Treat a senior! In this way! Hey! Ouch!"

_This "peaceful" moment was interrupted by a sudden intrusion._

_The door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside._

"Old Osmond!"

"What is it?"

_Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery._

"I-I-I have some big news!"

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."

"P-P-Please take a look at this!"

_Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before._

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

_The headmaster cocked his head._

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!"

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

_Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on Muzan's left hand._

_The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light._

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

_The woman stood up and left the room without a word. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside._

"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."

* * *

*****Louise Bedroom*****

* * *

_The same night, at Louise's bedroom, I was sitting in front of my master. Presenting myself, I began to explain some of my origins. To be more precise, I just admitted to not be a part of her world. A truth hardly understandable by a little child._

_However, she accepted that fact quite calmly. To be frank, for one second, even I began to think about saying more about it, just for the record to see her reaction before the mere fact that he was no more less than a god._

« So. Basically, you are saying that you are not from this world? »

_Smiling, I decided to correct her._

« That is half-correct. »

« How can it be HALF correct? »

« Well. let's say that I knew this world existed in the first place. The other case is not. »

_Louise let out a scornful sneer, as if she did not truly believe me. About it, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was only a fractional part of his true condition, after all._

_However, I decided to not confess my true nature for the moment. One point, because technically it was holidays, and the other, because I knew she would not believe me._

_And even if I was not afraid of the Inquisition, dealing with bugs was a bother. And they were bugs indeed._

« Prove it. »

_Ah. Seems that she decided to let him a chance to prove his words. Fine then._

« Well. My suit is harder than an armor, for exemple. And was not magically enforced, if you dare to test it. »

_Watching his costume, she frowned her eyes, doubting my words. As to check it, she stood up and took a little piece -his collar- between her fingers, as to testing his extensibility._

_The collar did not move even a inch. To be fair, it was made as an extension of my existence, so moving it would have been equal to moving stars. At the very least._

_Well tried anyway._

« … Impossible. It's so rigid…»

« A possible thing would have not been a valuable proof, isn't it? »

« Hum. You have a point there. But still, it's difficult to believe. »

_That made me just reacted with a shoulder shrug, It was not as if I really __cared __about it, after all._

« I know. Just think of me as a valuable asset then. »

« Don't think too highly of yourself. You are just a commoner. »

« A commoner with an armor suit. You have to grant me that.»

_Like it was concluded, Louise stood up and let out a big yawn._

« Alright! I'm tired. I will go to bed. »

_Along with her sentence, she began to strip in front of him, with an astonishing lack of decency. My reactions was remarkably null. It was not as if she was… how to put it… Especially gifted, and even if she was, trying a move was more the house style. However, wasn't she a noble or so in this world?_

« … Do you truly have to undress in front of me? »

« Why not? you're just a familiar. There. »

_The so-called 'there' was her underwear, that she just took off and nearly thew at me._

I had to admit that, this time, I didn't know how to react_._

« … It's a panty? Why? »

« Isn't it obvious? I am going to bed, therefore you shall have to wash it before tomorrow. »

« … Your sense of normality surprise me. »

« I am a noble. You are a commoner. So just do it, or no breakfast tomorrow. »

« Yes moooooom. »

_Well. technically, it's not as if eating was a need. I didn't have to eat, nor all things so mundane like sleeping. However, it was just fascinating to see how she took my irony and superbly ignore , she must have some natural talent about closing her ears from disturbing sentences about her._

_With a little sigh, I stood up, her clothings in hands. Not as if I was especially delighted about my new condition as her butler, but… Well, I said that it would be fun. So let's try playing the familiar , as a sign of goodwill._

_With this place, naturally, problems shall come after all. It was more than a instinct._

_It was, like, the natural understanding of an unperfected world. So, she just had to wait until I had to get dirty._

_With his luggage -sort of-, I left the room._

_Walking in a corridor, it took not so long before I got the objet of my interest: a servant. A delightful little girl with it, asserting my great plan to catch her interest. A strategy that even the Crouching Dragon Zhuge Liang would have deploy himself._

_Letting her walk right onto myself to receive her with my own body, and simulating some kind of … how to put it… fall?_

_Obviously with my head at the right place, like some kind of mangas with a harem._

_… a harem?_

_The idea didn't sound too bad. When he was opposing that bitch, he didn't truly have the time, neither the desire to have women. But if he won't lay a finger in this little world…_

_In some sense, he was already a mountain on a paper, with his sheer presence. But if he decided to take on some women, the results on this world could be… interesting._

_His intervention should be unneeded. Worst case happens, he just had to kill one person instead of thousands._

_Neat._

_Tempting._

« Ah! I am sorry, I didn't see you! »

_Nice voice, girl. But what a shame that a little maid(en) was more polite that the so-called 'nobles'. Well, money can't buy well-done educations._

« Nevermind, nevermind. Let me help you for it. »

_The it in question was her own laundry. The only different between me and her was that it was her job._

_An idea just passed in my head like a flash, but before it evaporates, I analyzed it. And validate ._

_If it was her job, I could make her do mine._

« Thank you. I'm Siesta. Who are you? »

« Just a familiar. »

« Oh, that's you! Everybody talk about you, you know? The human familiar. »

_… OK Girl. You shall do my job._

_Human Familiar. I can't blame your ignorance, but that put in me the desire to change that call. Besides, I wasn't a human anymore, so it was kinda insulting, even if this god status of mine were not a source of pride._

_But hey, you know what we say. Good on curriculum vitae._

_Anyway._

« You know, put it like that, it's quite rude of you. Especially combined with your attempt to strike me with all this lingerie »

« a-a-a-a-Imsorry! »

« Whut? »

« I'm sorry! sorry sorry sorryyyy! »

_In the box._

« … Okay then. I will let you a chance to redeem yourself. Ya see, my… mistress gave me some laundries to do. Make it for me, and we're even! »

« … Alright, but… Can I ask you something for it? »

« Go on. »

« Stay with me during it. At least I will just have to give you at the moment. »

_… Well, that was … a singular demand._

_The concept of harem was floating in front of the eyes once again, asking me a great deal of willpower to ignore it._

« Deal. »

***a few moments later***

« Ah it's late! I will go to bed! Thank you, mister familiar! Sorry for taking so much of your time »

« No big deal. Have a nice rest. Ya shall need it. »

_With a little smile , I granted her a goodby sign. Something tell me that it will not be for a long-time departure, considering the little light in her eyes, but it was sincerely not bad at all for a talk._

_And she had his job done. The little mistress will be pleased, and I, untroubled._

_Theorically._

_By the way, there were some hours before she wake up, no?_

_Smirking, at the second I came back, the laundry was put on the commode, and my eyes decided to check all the little possessions of my … mistress._

_What? Looking some disgraceful, sinful and disturbing details about her?_

_Noooo. Of course nooo._

_Prft._

_Yes._

***A few moments Later, Louise's Bedroom***

_The awakening of Louise was a sight to behold. It was rare to see such an angelic face in her sleep, snoring gently, passing at a so, so cute little awakening._

_Even if the awakening was a purple man opening the curtains unceremoniously in the sole objective to strike her face with the sunlight._

_In a second, he thought of some frozen water, but maybe it was too much. Although the idea was fun._

_Maybe he would do it someday after all, for fun._

« rmfrrm… who are you? »

_Gentle, cute voice. Still half-sleeping_

« … Muzan. »

« Oh, yes, the commoner I summoned yesterday… »

« Had a good night, princess? »

« … should be better. Well. Dress me now, familiar. »

_With a great inspiration, she stood up, and watched him. It took some times for me to handle the fact that she. Was. Serious. About it._

_Dress her… Well, the suitable continuity of yesterday, no doubt about it._

« I have to say, you have really bad habits. »

« I didn't ask your opinion. If a noble have a servant to dress her, then the servant will have to dress her. Besides, it's not as if you have much choice. If you want to eat, that is. »

_… Well. If she was cute at the night and the awakening, the last one was undeniably quick. Her brain seems to function almost at one hundred percent._

_Almost. But Morningstar strike me if it was because she was an idiot or just a spoiled little girl._

« Ahah. That's the funny thing, princess. I have that choice. »

« Fine. I'm glad that you… WHAT? »

« Dress yourself. Don't wanna. »

« JUST DO IT, COMMONER! IT'S YOUR DUTY! »

« No magic word, no dressing from me. Deal with it yourself. »

« Faaaamiiiilliaaaaar? »

« Ah! I nearly forget! There is two things very, very, VERY important, that intervene in the fact that I just can't help you. Neither others. »

« Hu? What are you talking about? »

« First, I have a name. »

« You stay my familiar, so I deserve the right to call you that. »

« Not if you want obedience. As for the other thing… »

« What? What is it? »

« Wash yourself before. I won't help a grubby one to dress. Therefore, I will go first and let you dress. »

_Realizing she lost that verbal battle, her face turned red. Even more when she realized I criticized her cleanliness._

_Funny thing, I was sure that some smoke left her ears for a moment._

_But on my words, I decided to go out of the room. Quickly (for a human, that is)._

« WHAT? NO! STAY HE… »

_Very, very quickly._

***A few moments later, Academic's Courtyard***

_After some runnings, fleeing for my so-frightening-mistress, my foots arrived outside, where all the familiars were put._

_Considering it was okay, my running stopped, and I changed it for a walk, amused by the scene._

« … what a zoo. A funny zoo. »

***a few moments later***

_The rest of the morning was pleasantly quiet. It made sense, considering that the breakfast was followed by their lessons, leading theirs familiars to be alone for a time._

_In my case, passing some time under the rising sun was a very sweet situation, especially during a nap._

_Even if some of the beasts were watching me with curiosity._

_Especially a lizard with a flame at the end of his tail, a blue dragon, and a mole._

_Although I could sense that two of them were not just here by curiosity. Not theirs, anyway. With a little smile, I made a sign for them._

_Like a kiss sent to them. Considering theirs masters were two girls, it was appropriate._

_Besides that little fact - and the mole that was disturbing with this curiosity of him-, it was a nice morning._

***a few moments later***

_Lunch time at midday, my stance stood the same, even though nobles were eating at the court with their familiars. I knew perfectly that Louise were trying to spot him, and for her position, I estimated that one the the girls that was watching him before should have given here false intel._

_I sensed them approaching, but before one of the two could say anything, a voice resonated in the court._

« Sorry! I am sorry! sorry! »

« How will you repay what you have done, maid?! To have damaged the reputation of two ladies like that! How will you take responsibility? »

_Standing up slowly, recognizing Siesta's voice, my head came respectively left and right, as if I were stretching my neck, before going at the source of the problem._

_The sight was quite peculiar. A maid, kneeling in front of a man, said man having two beautiful hand mark on his cheeks, and a glass bottle at the maid's kneel._

_Sigh._

_Don't wanna interfere._

« B-b-b-but… »

« Oy oy, Guiche! you will not punish that commoner like that, right? »

_Really don't wanna. Please. Holidays. Holidays. Holidays._

« Mmmh. You are right. Listen, maid. You will work for me, repairing your debts, for now. And then no one will get hurt. Understood? »

« F-f-f-fine, sir! »

_… Ok, fuck off child. You will pay for it. With interests._

« … Or not. »

_Asserting my words, my body emerged between the maid and the blonde guy._

_For her, some sort of shining knight in a purple-like armor._

_For him, a nuisance._

_His voice turned appropriately of his feelings._

« Excuse me? »

« See, I was listening. And she has nothing with you. No debts, no contracts, and not even a simple reason at first. Furthermore, she saw her mistakes and apologized. It was proper etiquette. »

_His eyes twinkled, as if the thought of his own sense lying to himself. But his smile took place again, even with some kind of… softness behind his lips?_

_Was he really trying to show himself as a compassionate person?_

« … Ah. You are that summoned commoner, yes. Well, you seem to know one thing or two at least about how to adress a noble. Care to take her place? I could grant her my forgiveness then. »

_Sooo. Take the pity and the delicacy. You have it? Right._

_Now, throw it away._

« Forgiveness for what? For deceiving two growing girls about her feelings, and making the mistake to not having paid attention to your environment? Leading you to received some kind of feministic punishment?

Perfectly deserved, if I may add. »

« You… »

« … Decided to take that maid's protection. What you would have done, initially, if only one of you nobles had some kind of 'Noblesse Oblige'. Which make you inferior to my Master. Which make you not a zero, but a negative being.

Guiche the negative. So appropriate. »

_Under the surprised, some of the students let out a laugh, even if some others tensed themself. Not counting the ones that didn't understand the insults._

_The blond guy, however, not only understood that clearly, but even answered with the only weapons he had: his power._

« I can't let that insult go. Fine. I assume you have the courage to handle those words. I'll be waiting you at Vestri Court. You have one hour. »

« How generous. »

_Power, against me?_

_Funny. Truly. But that was the door to many opportunities from me. And for this boy._

_While my new 'opponent' walked away, a childish pinky girl just jumped for a window and went to me on her run._

_Without any compassion for the poor familiar she used indiscriminately as a support to land herself. Even if it was that blue dragon._

_Come to think of it, both the master of the lizard and the dragon juste decided to take the way to the Vestri Court. With some of the nobles, even thought, there was a part of them that was watching the couple we were._

_Sort of._

« Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that! »

« Knew it. »

_Even if that would have not changed something one case or another._

« How can you just duel someone knowing I was watching you like it was nothing?! »

« Because it is nothing. Furthermore. Siesta?»

_The said maid, hearing her name, seemed to… wake up from some… trance she had , watching me with stars in the eyes._

_Ah, yeah, knight in armor. True. At the very least she seem to consider me like that in the very moment._

« Huh? Y-yes? »

« Come and watch it. You may learn one thing or two »

_Even though she didn't seem to understand the meaning, she understood the order. But before even her move, Louise made it again._

« You fool! Don't do it! You don't stand a chance against a noble!»

« If you say so. »

_With a lazy wave from my hand, I turned my back to her and began to walk. After all, the basis courtesy imply to not make his opponent wait too long. Even if it was not really a true opponent but more like…_

_How to say it… Kind of an assert? One thing sure, I just had to use my Divine Sight to just check the different parallels world, about that very moment._

_…_

_Some sense of pity about him took me the moment I arrived in front of him._

_Poor child._

_It would be sad for him if I left that as it was supposed to happened._

_Casting aside all my desires to stomp his smile and his arrogance when he talked to me with such mannerism._

_Besides, was he serious with this damn and pitiful rose?_

« I Commend you, familiar. Bravery of foolishness, I admit you have guts to show yourself before me. I thought you would run away !»

« I wouldn't accept that duel if it was the case. Show me your honor.»

_Irony again. He was sure to win, considering I was a simple and powerless man._

« Fine then. Let me introduce myself. I am Guiche 'The Bronze'. Accordingly, this will be your opponent. »

_With a gesture of arm, one of the petals felt from the rose. The moment it touched the ground, a human-sized golem were created in less than three seconds._

_My sole reaction was a little smirk._

« An earth golem made of bronze. Yup, appropriate. Ah!, I nearly forgot! Before we begin. What will we put on the line? »

« What do you mean, commoner? »

« Well, it's a duel. You have to regain your honor, but technically I have nothing to gain. Therefore, as my master insisted, I could have canceled it right away, apologizing without thinking it and so. My point is: what will we gain from it? »

_That was a point he did not expect. Instantly unnerved by it, Guiche tried to regain his composure by answering my request. But in a way, even I could feel him being unease._

_He was trapped and he knew it, his confidence about his abilities, a little rattled in front of mine composure._

« … I see. What do you want then? Money? Apologies? »

« One year of your life as a servant. »

_There, I was not sure who screamed it the loudest. Louise, Guiche, Siesta or the crowds surrounding the duelists._

« WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? »

_Putting a finger on my ears, I confront them my own detachment about it, watching the sky._

_Smiling._

« Ya heard me. One year. Obeying my orders. »

« I refuse. »

_As expected. But you were trapped, little noble._

« Afraid to lost? »

« Tch… If I win, you will held me the same obedience as your master then. »

_My eyes stopped a moment on Louise. She was watching me, trembling, mixing in rage and fear, and now that she heard that condition, the fear that I had to be the familiar of another gained. She began to open her mouth, but before she could stop us, I left my thumb to Guiche, accepting his proposal._

_Seriously, I was sorry for Louise, now that she was as paralyzed as a stone statue. Let's just hope she wouldn't die lacking of breath._

« That's a noble for you! »

« Can we drop the formalities and begin now? »

« Name 's Muzan. You better remember it. »

_Frowning his eyebrows, Guiche decided to create other golems, making others petals falls. Apparently, I denied myself any pity from him, and his so-called proof of superiority asked there a stomp from his sides._

_Quietly, I waited._

_The golems came nearer._

_I waited._

_They surrounded me and armed their fists._

_I waited._

_The fist of the golems stroke another fist._

_In the eyes of all people, I just disappeared from their sight, like I teleported. The truth were simpler than that._

_Ì just moved too quickly, a fact that could only be proven by the mark of my boots where I stood up one nanosecond before._

_Reappearing behind Guiche, I put my hand in his shoulder with an astonishing smoothness. He froze at my contact._

_I just waited, quietly, some seconds, always smiling, before the child finally mumbled his words, tainted with fear this time._

« I-I-I-I yeld! »

_Like a pression left from theirs shoulders, Guiche just felt on the ground like his petals, watching me with incomprehension, as Siesta just let out some of her heart's yell._

« Wonderful, mister fam… »

« Muzan »

« Wonderful, mister Muzan! »

_If the crowds were agape, less two girls, one that seemed watching my footmarks where I stood up when the duel began, and the other watching me with… A light in the eyes, it was nothing compared to Louise._

_The little mistress was in shock._

_No, shocking would be an understatement. She was merely trying to understand what happened there, and assimilate the fact that her comrade just surrendered to her familiar._

_A familiar that made something nobody understood, besides the fact that he moved instantly from one place to another._

« You-you-you… That's imp-imp-impossible! »

« Are you okay, princess? »

« You-you… You can't beat a noble! I am dreaming! »

_Watching Siesta for a moment, I decided to make myself clear about the noble stuff. So, as did not oppose to it, I put my hand on the maid's head, as if I was patting her._

_Considering the smile she sent me, being against was not even in her mind…_

« Who said that, princess? »

« What? »

« A commoner can't beat a noble? WHO said that? A sword can't beat magic? WHO said that? I can't have my way? WHO said that?

A noble stroke by an arrow will die. A noble stroke by a sword will die. Your magic give you a big, great sword against ones without. But also a big flaw.

SO! GUICHE DE GRAMONT! »

_Everyone blenched on my voice, and the defeated one stood up in one, clear move. For a second, the word 'jump' came to my mind, considering the vivacity, and the posture he took._

_Military posture? Interesting._

_Not his first time with this kind of tone then._

« Y-y-yes? »

« Starting tonight, for every night, I will train you and you will obey me. I will polish you, myself »

_As before, the combining stupefaction was so even I couldn't say who was the loudest._

_Well, yes. Guiche and Louise were barely even in term of decibel, and superior to the others._

« WHAT? »

_Siesta was watching me, trying to understand what I did there._

« Mister Muzan, why… »

« And so I claim, here and now! Everybody, nobles as commoners, can try to follow my teachings! I will reap you apart from you own body! Make you cry and beg for yours mothers! No rank, no impact outside, or you shall answer to me!

In your own core, you shall learn what is the meaning of the Noblesse Oblige!

Except for you, Guiche. Training you will be my new leisure. You better be prepared for it. »

_And when he sawn my sadistic smile, it was certain for him that said leisure wouldn't be soft._

« Huuuu… »

* * *

*****Headmaster's office*****

* * *

_In front of a mirror reflecting the whole duel and scene after that, two people were discussing. The bald teacher, Colbert, and another one. An old man with white hairs and beards, a little mouse in his hand._

_Perplexity was on their faces._

« … What do you think, headmaster Osmond? »

« Hum. So that's Gandalfr. Quite a sight, I have to say. »

« What do we do about it? »

« Let's keep it inside the walls for now. If Tristain's royalty learn about it, Miss Vallière and her familiar could become a toy for them. But this Gandalfr… »

_The old man stopped himself. Even now, he was trying to understand how that man made himself to replace behind theirs students. Be it the teacher or even the headmaster, they were certain that if that Gandalfr wanted to kill, he would have killed anyone._

_He revealed just a simple thing, a simple move, but that move was neither understandable nor challengeable?_

_It would be one-sided indeed._

« You are right about the court. Is there something bothering you about this man? »

« That ability wasn't some of a human. But Gandalfr is said to be able to use any weapons. What was it? What is he? »

_Colbert seemed to be puzzled himself. He was indeed an old mercenary, but that was the first time he saw that instant something troubled him even more…_

« I… I don't know. He isn't a mage, I confirmed it with a Detect Magic Spell. I felt… Nothing. It was like he wasn't there in the first place. Life detection was the same result. If I would dare to suggest, as a familiar is closed to a master element, I would assume she can have the legendary element.»

_Even if her element were nothing compared to the mere fact he felt nothing. A familiar that was not even there in the first place?_

_How could it be?_

_Old man Osmond seemed to reach the same interrogation._

« I leave that research to you, Mister Colbert. But be careful. If what you say is true, I wouldn't want to make him an enemy.»

« Yes, Old Osmond. I feel like it myself. »

_Colbert left his room, leaving the headmaster at his interrogation._

_Something was off, that the old man didn't say._

_When he activated the mirror, before the duel, he saw the eyes of the man watching to the sky._

_Watching him, with that damn smile._

_He ignored how, but Muzan knew he was watching and at which angle, and he was watching for second in his eyes._

_Smiling._

_A shiver ran through his bone remembering that._

* * *

*****Vestri Court*****

* * *

_Clapping his hands, Muzan put an end to the exchange between Siesta and Guiche. Both of them were holding training swords made by Guiche'magic, and their teachers - I - insisted to make them exchanged bouts after the schools. Louise was watching them, sitting on a chair. At the beginning there were a certain amount of people, but when I began to the practical part, they left quickly, even more when I developed a tendency to take the public from training, with absolutely no consideration for their opinions._

« OK, end here »

_At my orders, Siesta and Guiche stop themselves, sweaty like some slime monsters. The maid, while she was one of the 'public' I chose, was the only one to continue the training, and seemed even to have taken a liking to it. Her partner, however, was not so pleased._

« You handled it quite well, for a first time. We will continue tomorrow. Mistress? »

_Surprised to be called, but interested, Louise stood up and drew near us._

« Huh. What? »

« Can I ask you to give me your horsewhip for the next lessons? It will be a nice tool to shape them adequately. »

« Okay but… WAIT! WAITWAITWAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A WHIP? »

_Siesta and Guiche, even if they looked very tired , seemed surprised at this demand, even if the meaning should bring them some fear. They were too much surprised to realize something else than that._

« Miss Vallières has this kind of toy? »

« … Zero, honestly? »

_Sigh_.

« … It will be a looooong night… »


	3. Instincts

**Fangking2: Nice reviews! Allow me to bring you some answers: When I thought about a crossover with Dies Irae, five characters took my interests: Muzan, Mercurius (notably to make Louise some kind of a new goddess), Trifa, Bey and Habaki. I even thought about some limited Hajun, but it was too much for me XD.**** Don't like Tubal Cain tho, I would have taken Berserker from Fate/Stay Night, at this point, find it more interesting **

**I am basing Muzan about his commentaries in his voice presentation, when he talked that in another time and place, he would observe and try "new things", something that Pantheon apparently does not allow him. The fact that he was opposing mere children helped, even though I try to keep him "his way". **

**I know that he can't change (his mere law prove that), but I know also that desires and laws can be opposed (as presented with Shreiber, or even with Muzan's desire to detroy Mithra but letting Satanael). the mere fact that he allowed Morningstar to take his place quietly spoke from it in my sense of character, and so I hope to stay 'in the character' during his fanfic, with a little more profounding than "Terminator".**

**I hope you will appreciate my point anyway, time will tell if Pantheon validate it or not ;).**

**If so, do not worry, I am thinking about a ZnT with Louise summoning Bey (maybe after, maybe with a break to this one). I love Wilhelm, and Interview coming soon, I could have all keys for it! The fact that Bey can be profound and not just a psychopath can be interesting too. Don't know if I will keep english however, but I will think about it.**

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works.**

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: Natural Instincts

_A few days passed like it was nothing._

_Louis' horsewhip in hand, I continued to educate -there was no better term- both of my new-f__ound student. _

_Siesta was what we could usually call a very good student. Whatever the call I give her, she usually followed my leads with great attendance, much to my pleasure. Trust to be told, it was the first time there was an opportunity to have students, and this one was a lucky strike. _

_Some things lacked in her, however, but it was too early for the moment. At least I could wait a little before to up the hardness, and settle for the weapon mastery._

_For the moment, at least._

_Funny thing, one of her friend, the cook, similarly took a liking to me and insisted to make me eat some of his dishes. It took me quite some time to make him understand that I . Don't. Have. To eat._

_And this time was turned to useless when he asked me if I always had my sense of taste, making him convinced to be able to attire me with awesome meals._

_It was just a bother, but well, I could live with it. _

_My second student, however, was quite a surprise to me. Even if he was forced to be here and train -with a real commoner furthermore-, the child revealed himself to be more than capable._

_Well. His abilities were awfully lacking. His will also. Furthermore, Siesta was more than decline to practice than him. _

_But even I had to acknowledge the resilience of this one. _

_More than one time, he failed, but he complained only at the beginning of the training. Now, he was more like motivated by the idea to be as strong as me and surpass me, even going as far as to call me by the 'master' title._

_His assiduity - he even went to ask me some sparring to test himself or new tricks out of his training programs- was more pronounced than Siesta, even if his tendency to show of when girls was around didn't change one of a bit._

_After a few times, it even forced me to ask his fiancé , some certain 'montmorency whateverhername', to just leave him during his train phase. _

_Whatever, to me , having those two children were undoubtedly a good thing for a first time. Even if I had to admit that I used the horsewhip more than necessary._

_But hell, in some sense, it was good._

_One night, however, Louise asked me to postponed my session. First, my tendency to go sleep or train them gained her some frustrations, because she didn't have the opportunity to talk to me as she wanted to. Second, because apparently she had something very important to tell me. _

_Curious thing, the same day, Siesta seemed not in the mood, so I decided to effectively answer my master's request._

_However, some things turned… differently._

_During my time walking in the couloir, knowing Louise will wait in her room, I noticed something wrong._

_Something wrong named an open door in the wall. Was the children so careless to let their room open like that? well, the inhabitant was surely in the bathroom, but nonetheless._

_Sighing, my hand went to close it, as a gentleman would do._

_However, the said door opened in front of me , revealing a dark room with just a little flame on the side. _

_And, behind a door, a child._

_Hum. No, it would be an insult to call that a child, even for me. It was a woman. And if it was not a full-grown one, then Louise had a LOT of delay in her development. And a lot of her comrades too._

« My my. Been lost, sweetheart? »

_The woman spoke with a gentle… no, sultry voice. No other qualification for this one._

_As to resonate with it, a smirk appeared to my face._

« Whatever. I found something a lot more interesting. »

_Lust._

_She was radiating of the Sin of lust. By all her body. Having to guess, I could even say that even her body was not at normal temperature. Truth to be told, some succubi could take lessons._

_What a joke._

_Facing my smirk, the woman seemed to have a shudder, before taking my hand. Even if my gloves made me impervious to her skin's softness, she tried to pull me to herself._

« I am Kirche 'the ardent'. And I love you. Since you defeated Guiche, My body was aching me for you, every day, every night! »

_That was not love, but lust. Some unappeased desires from her pheromone, calling for someone that could slake it._

« Don't give me that, woman. You are only a bitch in heat. But whatever, it goes on for me. »

« I… what? »

_With no other words, I walked inside the room and closed the door._

_Louise would have to wait._

_And some little boys should know their places._

_Tackling Kirche on the bed, much to her surprises before the lead I took, I took three things from here._

_First was her wand, hidden between her breasts, making her powerless._

_Second was her nightie, launched with no other form of respect on her familiar, that was just going to sleep, as he seemed used to it._

_But before taking the third, some nobles wanted to interrupted us._

_Without even letting her move, my movement surpassed the ability to perceive me from the others. I had a lust to destroy, a woman to extinguish. _

_And I shall tolerate no bothers_

_My fist stroke airs with such strength that the shockwave destroyed the wall, snapping the boys that were coming from here with airs and rocks. Some of them falls, the others seemed to have their securities about it, but when I perceived some of them trying to climb up again, I did not manage them._

_Another shockwave stroke them directly, making the ones that insist to pass out. Not dead, but needed treatment, undoubtly._

_Kirche, assisting it , tried to say something before I shut her down._

« Let me show you what 'lust' really mean, child. »

_Then, I took the third thing._

_Her dignity._

* * *

*****Louise Bedroom, dawn*****

* * *

« Wake up, princess. »

_Opening the curtains, Louise opened up his eyes quickly, like if she was on the nerves all night._

_And, judging by her shout, it was near the truth._

« You! where were you! I waited you nearly all night, stupid familiar! How can you make me wait even if I asked you -politly- not to train yesterday? WHAT did you DO? »

« Education. »

« … You lie. »

« Nope I don't. »

« I heard something during all. Night. And that thing was so clear that I doubt even all the castles heard. What did you do? »

A new smile appeared in my face.

« As I was saying, educating. »

« … who did you educate? »

« That ardent one. »

_Making the connections quicker than anybody in this castle could, the pinkie mistress stood up with outstanding speed, taking her whip in the same , fluid move._

_Although my laugh was dawning before those red cheeks. Seem the blood took his place up._

« You-you-you d-d-d-dog! which that damn woman! h-h-how? »

« Well, firstly I fingered her pussy, before molesting her breasts and licking her lips, then I… »

« SHUT UP! PERVERT! MAD, LOW-LIFE DOG! YOU ARE MY FAMILIAR! NOT ZERBST'S! HOW DID YOU JUST DARE! »

_An interesting view. Even with her sticks in hand, she didn't have the resolve to strike. Furthermore, cries appeared in her eyes. It was like she was exploding, and not in the 'ya-hoo' sense._

_Aaah. Betrayal knows my name. _

« Louise. Keep calm a second and watch me. »

« What? »

« How old am I? »

_Surprised by the question, the pinkie calmed a little, watching me attentively. Even though she was still playing with her whip, she came to remember what I was capable of, and my outer appearance. Like a man in middle his twenties and his thirties._

_Now curious, she answered._

« … Well, hu… Twenty… eight, I would say? »

_If you knew, little girl._

« Fine. Now, tell me. Do you expect me yo marry you? »

_Instantly, she blushed like never before, shocked._

« WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! »

« Do you expect me to marry someone specifically? »

« T-t-t-that's not my concern! You could marry that maid for all I care! JUST NOT ZERBST! »

« … Ok, fine, now I think I deserve some explanations. Isn't she one of your comrades? »

_Patiently, I sit down on the floor, waiting. However, that made his way through her, and Louise was now asking herself if I was just that ignorant or that stupid. Not that I cared nonetheless. Her voice was damn serious._

« … First, promise me that you won't do that again. Definitly. All others if you want, but not her. »

_Hum. She learned one thing or two about me, it seems._

« It would be unfair until I heard all the details. »

_Sighing, Louise just abdicated this one._

« Fine. I will explain you, then you will promise me. One of my ancestors were stolen from my family by a Zerbst woman, and decided to live with her. That family just try to take all that is linked to la Vallière, and that woman is no exception.

You are MY familiar, Muzan. Do you understand that? »

_Aaah. Greed. That, too, was a sin._

« Yeah, I can understand. »

« Fine. Now, promise me. »

« Okay then. I promise to not fuck her again. »

« No. promise me to not TOUCH her. By any way possible. »

« Ahah, got me there. Fine, I shall give you my words. That will be fun indeed. »

« What do you mean? »

« Well. Let's put it that way. Imagine that you were always … dreaming about some things. What could heaven be, what your prince charming could be. What the most luxurious mansion could be, and even you ideal life. »

« I-I-I cannot imagine all that! it's beyond my coolest dreams! »

« Now think that Kirche just had an entire night as satisfying as that, living it. Your heard her, you know what I mean. »

_While blushing remembering it, a devilish smile nonetheless appeared on her face._

« … You shall keep your words, isn't it? »

« I always do. »

« Poor Zerbst… »

_Even if her heart were at ease now, she could feel some pity for the germanian girl…_

_Considering the time they talked, she finally cut out the discussion, even though asking him to postponed his training another time. After all, she did not have the time to talk about… it._

* * *

*****Garden*****

* * *

« … You. »

_A little girl, about with the same physical assets than Louise, interrupted me in my walk. Blue hairs, wrapped up in a coat, with a wand closer to any of the students from some role playing games mages, and a gentle, soft voice, although I could send somme hint of anxiety_

_I recognized her eyes has the one that was watching me through the blue dragon._

« Mmh? What do you want? »

« … Help. »

_That was surprising. Rare were the ones that asked for my help like that._

« For what? »

« … «

_No answers, the little girl just lowered her head and began to walk again. I interrupted her another time._

« At least tell me you name if you want help! and ask Louise! »

_The blue-haired girl, turning his head to me, just whispered._

« Tabitha… »

_Continuing her road, scratched my head for a moment. I knew I could use my powers to resolve whatever her problems was, but that wouldn't truly help, isn't it?_

* * *

*****During the lunch*****

* * *

« Guiche, where is Siesta? »

_I asked at my student, as he were asking me if we were training tonight. Truth to be told, I knew that I was about to dismiss him, but something was wrong. I didn't see Siesta all that time around the castle. And truth to be told, I used my outer sense to know where she was._

_Feeling her outside the walls was a surprise, but not a good one for me._

_Putting a dramatical pose -I definitely should learn him to stop that-, the blonde boy answered me._

« Aaah, master, some duties attempted her! A powerful man appeared and… »

« Guiche. If you don't want the next step to be extremely painful, I suggest you to shorten. Drastically. »

« The-the messenger of the crown! he took her at his service! »

_Hum. That was interesting, but some things didn't stick. It was troubling._

« … Service? without her telling me before? I don't understand why. She seemed happy to live here, so… »

« … Master? don't you know about this… Kind of thing? »

« Which one? »

« The kind of a master taking a servant girl to make her a mistress »

_Hum._

_That ran a bell._

_The weak eaten by the strong._

_The commoner serving the noble._

_Even as a toilet indeed._

_Asserting it, Guiche seemed uneasy. Even if those kind of thing were commonplace there, his face seemed to say that he wasn't agree with it, despising equally the man and the practice._

_But furthermore, he began to know me. And he knew that I would move._

_And that feared him._

* * *

*****Mott's Manor*****

**Siesta point of view**

* * *

_Siesta was trembling. She was attending Mott at her best, but she knew what waited her tonight. And she knew that he was not the man she would love to do it._

_The smile , the jokes, the insinuations of this noble was pissing her of insides. But she couldn't do nothing. He decided to pay her well, three times her normal salary, guaranteeing her family a substantial income the next months._

_Being pragmatic, it was by far her best choice. Better money, less work, just nightly duties to really take upon. From a commoner like her, it was the best she could have. _

_But between her works in this place, she was shaking._

_The image of Muzan… Of her teacher, haunted her. She began to know him by the training he inflicted on him, just to say that she knew nothing. He was beautiful. Moving naturally with some gracious moves. And strong._

_Incredibly strong._

_Each time they were sparring, she could feel her swords guided by his whip, like possessed. It was the same for Guiche. And his fight against him was… Unbelievable. If only we could call it a 'fight'._

_The maid knew she should have told him, yesterday. But she knew that even with all his strengh, he could have stand up and be killed by the messenger of the crown. He had magic after all. Quiche was a child, but her new lord was a triangle mage._

_Alone in a room, as she was cleaning, she began to cry._

« Oh, mister Muzan, I am so… »

« Called me ? »

« HEY? »

_Taken by surprised by his voice, Siesta turned around her._

_Nothing. Was she imagining things?_

« You could answer you know. »

_She heard his voice, as clearly as if he was just near of her. But there was nothing. How?_

« Mi-mi-mi-mister Muzan? »

« Himself. Oh, by the way. I have to ward you about it, don't talk others about it please. It would be painful if they learn… that. »

« O-o-o-okay, but?… »

« All right, stop. Don't talk, I have the feeling you will not even reach to finish a sentence. Therefore, I will just ask you one. Simple. Question.

Tell me if that man is evil for you. »

_Then, nothing. Absolute silence, as if she had just imagined it._

_However, her question haunted her._

_All day._

_When he grasped her breasts, she hold herself. He was a pervert, but not evil._

_When he touched her butt, she hold herself too. A pervert from hell, but he payed her for it. It was only natural._

_Why did he even asked her that question?_

_When she bathed, before the night, she comforted herself. Some mistress couldn't even wash themselves. That was not so bad._

_On the bed, Mott made his move._

_Closing her eyes, Siesta tried to get out of reality._

_His hand were disgusting. She could feel his scent, his breath. His sweat all over her body, even though he just bathed too._

_All of it was disgusting._

_She felt something touch her down lips._

_The picture of Muzan, smiling at her, stroke her, before she let it out, screaming._

« YES! YES, HE IS EVIL! »

_Then, nothing._

_Silence._

_Siesta opened her eyes._

_That was… astonishing. Muzan was in front of the bed, smiling at her like in her memories. A red liquid with metallic scent was extending between them, but Mott has disappeared._

_Rectification. She just found it. One half of the body on the right wall, other half on the left wall, his bones dispersing on the floor like it was just taken out from his body. _

_Unable to withstand it, the naked maid upchucked all that was inside her stomach. _

_That vision was unrealistic, but terrific. At the same time, it had an obscure sense of aesthetic. A bloody one._

_Unable to move, the purple man took her very softly in his arms. His voice was tainted of a dreadful serenity from someone that just… teared someone off._

_Even though she didn't see that, but it was with his bear hands._

« Time to go back to school, Siesta… Louise was explaining some things about an exhibition, and that interrupted her.  
Now I will taste of that whip. For all that I cared. But you know what, little maid?

Be proud of you. For now you are under my Law.»

_Her eyes closed, unknowing what he meant by that._

_But, right now, she felt really close to him._

_And that metallic smell pleased her senses..._


	4. Outbreak the Path

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works.**

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Outbreak the Path.

_As soon as we came back to the academy, I decided two things. First, to put the maid in her bed, and second, to go check the headmaster._

_Well, technically, he was sleeping at this hour, leaving me no other choice but letting him a little message at his door, asking… no, informing him that I shall see him tomorrow._

_Of course, there was no room for negotiations in that estate. After all, in some ways, I closed this when the two parts of that noble were teared of by my hands._

_After that, my 'nightly duties' closed, I was coming back to Louise's bedroom to continue our talking, when I crossed the blue haired girl. She was leaving Kirche's room, seemingly troubled, before noticing my presence._

_Even door closed, In sensed something from the room. Come to think about it, Kirche was surprisingly calm that day. I didn't even see her, which was unusual. For me and all school._

_Tabitha just lent me an eye, before asking me._

« What did you do? »

_The question was a little baffling, if I may, but she seemed genuinely troubled by it. _

« Just giving her what she wanted. Why that question? Are you her friend? »

« Yes. »

_That was quite the bold answer. Without any twirl. But also an answer of her will to know what happened. Although she should know very well what her friend wanted, and be used to it, leaving me with some suspicions. _

« Is something wrong with her? »

« … Ill. »

_Kirche, sick after their little prowess? that was surprising. I was absolutely certain that there was no illness when they fucked. Guaranteeing her womb some securities by the way._

_It would be quite fun, but chaotic, to plans some demigods in that world, after all. Especially a son of mine._

_After that, if she caught a cold the morning because of the destroyed wall… It shall be another problems. Well, she should be on feet quickly after it, even though seeing a fire-type woman catching a cold was quite the irony._

_With a shrug, I passed in front of the little blue-haired girl, not caring anymore about it._

« Let's wait tomorrow then, maybe it will calm of. Or call a doctor, for all that matter. I didn't do anything to her. »

_And she was not my responsibility. Well, technically, I could just cut though her and destroyed that sickness in one way, but this matter could end up with some reputations others than my already-monstrous physical abilities. No thanks._

_Tabitha said nothing, but continued to watch me until I disappeared from her view._

« Where were you again? you disappeared just like that! I will truly end up believing you can teleport! »

_Louise shouted at me the second my feet entered her room, hands on her whips. She was clearly pissed of, and no need to say, having her familiar disappearing like that in front of her worried her like hell. Even though she would never say it loudly._

« Sorry. Some kind of an emergency. It was delayed since lunch, and now it is done. Thanks for your concerns. »

_As I gave her apologies, bowing my head in front of her, hand on the heart, she sniffed with suspicions, before continuing her speech before. _

« Fine. Before you interrupted me like a commoner some minutes ago, I was saying that a presentation of familiars will be hold there, at the academy. And there will be the princess, so… »

« … so you want me to be able to surprise them and impress the princess. »

_Hearing me conclude, Louise left out a smile._

« Exactly! Even if your acts were quite lame those times, you are quite presentable, I shall give you that. But you seem to have a brain, and I don't want to lose to Tabitha's Dragon! Tell me you have an idea, Muzan! »

_There I frowned an eyebrow. Calling me by my name, so enthusiastically? either she was really motivated at the idea of beating Tabitha in that contest, or the coming of that princess put her in some quite nice mood._

_Well, so childish. In a way, it would be worth it to give it a try. But he should discuss with some people before._

_His definition of fun and flashy could not be at everyone's appreciation after all._

« Well, not now, but I will think about it. Don't worry, I have some aces up to my sleeves for it. I always have. Anything else? »

_With a great smile on her lips, she opened a drawer and took an object. She was always some kind of frivolous, but the smile transformed into a grin._

_And the object on her hand was not welcoming. By any way._

« Yes. I have to learn you to NOT disappear like that. And this time, I will not give you the educational excuse! »

_…_

_Dear me. At least she was persistent._

* * *

*****Dawn***  
**

* * *

_Tomorrow morning, someone knocked our door._

_Raising an eyebrow, Louise stopped a moment. She was dressing herself, me next to the door, waiting for her orders. The bedroom was a real mess for yesterday, when she tried to 'punish' me so eagerly. I didn't truly move, keeping my smile all the time, but that reactions did motivate her to try new… things. _

_If I were a normal human, I would be honestly shocked by her ways to punish others. In the meantime, I spent time wondering myself just how she learnt it that well. I mean, the way she tried to use ropes where decent for some sado-masochistic plays. No doubt the Bitch would have fun with it. Or teaching her. _

_However, in the end she just slept after tying me, letting mu undo it the precise second Morpheus took her in her embrace._

_Funny thing, at her awakening, she did not even react, and got up like nothing._

_Ending her dressing, she made me a sign, allowing me to open the door._

_Executing myself, behind were a little girl with blue-hairs, a fact that made Louise a little agape. I was not, knowing why she was there._

« Tabitha? What are you doing here? Zerbst is not with you? »

_The little magician lent me a regard, before answering._

« … She is sick. Need you. Dangerous. »

_Huh?_

_Dangerous?_

_That was a surprising development indeed. What happened to her? _

_As surprised as I was, maybe more, my master repeated the last word of Tabitha._

« Well. I think it would cost nothing to see it. After all, Muzan, you are the last one to have seen her before she coerced herself other bedroom, if I remember. Surely you should know what happened to her. »

_In a sense, I felt an accusing tone behind that sentence. She knew I slept with her, and obviously, she did not forgive me that for now. Besides, she seemed to worry a little about her after all, as I did not tell her that my acts would bear her any ill._

_With a little smile, I opened the girl to show me the road._

_When we arrived to Kirche's room, that was surprising._

_Well, to Louise, before seeing Kirche, she saw the overwhelming hole in the wall. Half repaired, as I noticed. And not my done for the other half._

_Wait, what?_

_Tabitha kneeled before the fire salamander. That one was eyes closed, but something was wrong. He was clearly bigger._

_Technically, his mere size was near the blue dragon's. That was some damn of a growth, indeed._

_Kirche, herself, was eye-closed, breathing heavily. Sweats were everywhere, wetting all over her bed. She let her sheets go out her bed, directly on the floor, as to be at the least thing in contact with it. And her nightie was the same as he left her, even though moisten due to her sweats._

_Louise was the first to react, unbuttoning her shirt_

« Damn it's hot here! I knew she was called ardent, but… Wait, IT'S HER FAMILIAR? that overly big … lizard? »

_Tabitha just nodded, watching Flame as the beast was breathing as heavily as her master. Nearly releasing a spark with his breath._

_Louise tried to go close to Kirche, but she stopped herself. The bed began to crack._

_Even with a few steps, the temperature felt by my master easily attain forty degree. Which make me ask a question…_

« Ice spell. »

_… Answered naturally by Tabitha. Riiiight. Cooling herself to go near. A good idea, indeed._

_Well._

_Not bothered by it, I walked at my master's level, bringing her to watch me , highly suspicious._

« What. Did. You. Do. You clearly not just had your way with her, right? »

« Actually, yes. »

« Then how do you explain that? »

_Actually, the answers came at the same time she asked me the question. It's not really that I didn't know, more like I didn't try to know for the moment._

_It was fucking damn interesting. _

_At the same time, he realized that naturally, he wouldn't have done that. Unless this body was that of a conscious sensory, one of Suigin's favorite way to interfere with others._

_So, he was a sensory. A conscious sensory, making his body kind of wearing any limiter he could want to wear, allowing him to die without bother. To be a god without bother. _

_A mere fragment that can be as little as complete if he chose so. And that means that…_

« … My mere vital fluid are powerful enough to destroy her. »

« WHAT? »

_Louise and Tabitha looked at me, equally shocked, even if the shout was made by my master. _

_With a smirk, I passed my hand in my hairs, scratching my head._

« I can … heal her, but I need you to revoke your precedent interdictions about not touching her, Louise. »

_Biting her lips, she began to feel the temperature getting hotter. Even though slowly, it was indeed increasing naturally by time. letting little imagination to what could happen next, if that does not stop. Either she was killed, or the land would terraformed into a desert after some months._

« Do it. NOW! I can't believe you make me choose it! »

_Even if she wanted to let the 'stupid familiar' go, it staid in her mouth. If I could help her, it would not be good to insult me, she thought apparently._

« Fine. Get out. Both of you. Nobody here. And I will even recommend that you move everybody in the court. Quickly. »

_As they executed themselves, I sat down next to the germanian._

_The heat was in the hundreds now._

_Removing one of my gloves, I took out her nightie, and placed her hand on her belly._

_Connecting with her body, mind and soul, my hand began to move. From the outside, I first caress her belly. Truth his, I was taking directly her essence to reorganize it myself. _

_Her body arched, as her feeling changed. Instantly, an orgasm came._

_Funny thing, as her last memory was an orgasm, her body reconnected that moment to it._

_Her breasts, her face, her arms, her hands, hers legs, her feet. My hand passed upon all her body, massaging some parts, reorganize hers vital force and according hers to mine. _

_Brutally after, I took her and put her on the other side, to inflict the same treatment to her back, ass and head. Even her hair was caressed by it, letting out some filaments of blazing energy._

_A gigantic flame shoot me from her hair, like an extension of her. While immunised, it proofed that my operations focused my power on her element._

_Behind me, however, all turned to ashes. The flame was whit, talking about his power by his natural color._

_Descending my hand, I passed between her legs. _

_My thumb went in her asshole, while my middle and alliance finger entered her pussy._

_Her walls contracted immediately, as if I was not welcomed. But truth is, both sided were central parts, original parts of my energy, and as a cataclysm, it provoked an urge in all her body._

_Her body not only felt an orgasm this time. She was trapped in an unending hell of pleasure flowing over her body. Sexual pleasures contradicting and opposing an equal growing in power, like overpowered drugs._

_technically speaking, the sensations could be enough to shut down brutally the brain, and destroy the pleasure part. But her souls, her minds, her body were synchronized, blocking her to feel it indefinitely._

_A smoke surrounded us. Technically, she was squirting so hard that liquids flew stronger than a river. And it was not a metaphor, her body surpassed, at this very moment, every humans limits. But the sheer heats surrounding us was enough to turn that vital fluid into air._

_Her face was strange, showing the blank of her eyes as her mouth stayed open, her tongue pending._

_Moving my fingers, I continued my operation. During all of this, I knew what she was feeling. An absolute out of control of rising power, making her feel incredibly empowered, like she could do anything, but mixed with a sexual pleasure as great as this._

_In a moment though, I finished it, taking out my hand of her._

_It was silent. At that point of pleasure, even surpassing human abilities, she did not have the strength to scream. She was too much inside her personal hell to be able to._

_The heat calmed down after a few seconds, as well as her breath and her body. The bed was however utterly destroyed by the display of heat, and even the rocks below were crumbling._

_Her salamender, though, breathed more easily, before taking a sleeping respiration. He began to decrease at sight, as to come bask as his original size._

_Eyes closed, breathing more normally, Kirche was smiling quietly as she let her exhaustion took her._

_However, a question was in suspense about myself._

« … That's… strange. Even though I have that ability since my prime time… As a God, it shouldn't be a problem to correct it without contact, naturally. Does that make my sensory more like a Gudou? »

« That's absolutely right, Second Seat. »

_Arching an eyebrow, I turn myself. That voice was unexpected, but he sensed it as not really the true one. _

_In front of me was Suigin himself. Or to say so, Suigin's memory, as a recording of himself, as to be able to interact with him despite his replacement._

_His sense of Deja Vu was a curse, but I had to admit, it was useful._

« Snake. At last. I assume you foresaw that coming. »

« Technically, no. I just assumed you would let bit of your nature go out, so that recording had to wait until you were. »

« I hold myself to destroy that world, you know. Tell me what game you are playing. »

« Well. I cannot tell you my goals. That will come later, do not worry. However, I can tell you that I chose you voluntarily. I had to use an adequate actor after all. »

« And by sending only a sensory, making me more a gudou than a hadou, you can control me. You COULD, if you were on the throne, which is not the case actually. »

_The fourth heaven let out a laugh._

« That recording here will end. However, I can tell you that I didn't want to control you. I merely wanted to prevent your Law to break the world, as you know.

With your sensory, I was wondering if you could… change your way. Daten Naraku has come to an end, after all. Think of it as a God-changing experimentation. Social practice, in some way?

Till next time, I bid you farewell »

_With greetings, the man disappeared, like he was never there in the first place. _

_As I was walking to go to the court, my minds treated the informations. As I guessed, it was some kind of godly holidays, organized by the Snake to see if a sensory of a god could take others paths._

_Funny thing, even the Throne was not as powerful as to grant him a revival without destroying the one sitting on. The conflict of Law was unwelcome, and that thing was an isolated wish of the Fourth Heaven after all._

_Therefore, he sent a Sensory, a 'copy' of me that cannot conflict, limiting my Law unto my own body while conserving my nature as close as possible._

_In a sense, that damn man just sent a Nuclear Weapon on a sheet of paper, wondering if it would explode or if he would let the damn paper support._

_To achieve that feat, he surely tried to make some artificial gods during his time._

_Also, he seemed to predict that both will meet again, as he let others « memories » like that._

_A little laugh came out from my lips. Serving one's purpose was not a desire of mine, and to be honest, I wanted to punch that god's face with all my strength for that 'game'. Even to destroy that place._

_But, there was some truth in his words. Daten Naraku has come to an end, and according to his Law, his path couldn't change. This way, however, was another matter._

_And he was nothing but an empowered sensory in the end, making his nature clear. As the dying one, his destiny was decided by the Throne Holder, that was just a matter of course._

_And in that world, if he decided to go out seriously, he sensed nothing able to stand in his way. That damn Suigin knew that the mere fact that he could destroy all was a liberty allowing him to choose._

_Destroy that world and come back inside the throne, like nothing happened._

_Try a new Path._

_…_

_…_

_Well. A new path was a one-of-a-kind sort of thing. Destroying it would be definitive. And Louise was funny._

_Lost in thoughts all along, I went out in the court, where a lot of people where._

_Some was dressed, some always in pyjamas, and the girls and boys in revealing clothes seemed to have taken theirs sheets with them._

_Approaching me, Louise were followed by the headmaster, Osmond, Tabitha, and two people a few more behind: teacher Colbert and the secretary, miss Longueville._

_Thinking about it, he watched each of them in the eyes. Each person has sins. Which one were theirs?_

_Louise and Tabitha was too young to count them. I was not so cruel in this world to impose them things they did not realize to be sins. Courtesy of mine, truly. Naturally, I would not spare them, but I was in a good mood._

_Osmond was … Had no true sins. Pervert, a little stalker, but no more dangerous that another man in this world in a way._

_Colbert killed. A lot. And took pleasure in it. And hid it. However, I could sense from him a honest will to payback his deeds. A honorable think, even though it was just self-satisfactory. _

_Miss Longueville was… interesting. Liar, robber, hiding her nature behind a good face. But he could feel that she had not redeemed. Either she was proud of her acts, or she had not stop._

_Surprisingly enough, she didn't have ill-based nature, proving herself to act by need more than interest. _

_Judging them, I decided to to the same more often. Until now, other interests did not bother me at all, but that was something I shall allow myself this time._

_Osmond was the first to talk to me, clearing his throat beforehand._

« Hum-hum. Miss Valiere and Miss Tabitha made quite a mess, and their explications was not very satisfacto… »

« But I told you everything, headmaster! I know what I saw! »

_Professor Colbert just put a hand on Louise's Shoulder, in an attempt to quiet her._

« Miss Valliere, please. You familiar was with miss Zerbst all this time, surely he would complete your descriptions. »

« humphf! »

_Watching me, my master appeared uneasy, worrying about something. Me, Kirche or the situation? hard to tell. However, I could answer them. But before I could answer…_

« MASTER MUZAN! »

_A dark-haired girl generously doted ran to me, throwing herself into my arms, much to everyone's surprise. The first to react was Guiche, frank as always, shocked to see his training partner again._

« W-wait! Siesta? weren't you the maid taken by Mott? »

« Yup, she was. »

« Definitly. »

_Even if I would want to partake myself, I couldn't, without risking tearing her body. She was hugging me with all her strength, crying against my torso. All I could do was patting her on her head._

« I knew it was you yesterday! I knew it was you that came and brought me back! I'm so happy! »

_Clearing his throat one time again, Osmond tried to take over the situation, despite how surprised he was._

« HUM-HUM! We will discuss after about this matter. I just hope you weren't rude to Lord Mott and took her with you legally, but as startled I can be with that maid's presence, you have some answers to give. First off, can the students go back in theirs rooms? »

« Not everyone. I fear all the girl's floor has turned to ashes. It's surprising the walls and the roofs continue standing as they are. I can guarantee however that she is fine by now, so with some earth magic to repair damages, it shall be safe. »

« Fine. Mister Colbert, Miss Chevreuse, can you bring them back in her room and repair casualties? Miss Longueville, can I have the list of unrepairable goods?

Mister Muzan, Miss Valliere, Miss Tabitha, in my office, now. Miss Siesta, I would like you to dress yourself correctly and wait at my doors, because after that I want to talk to you.

Classes are postponed this morning. You shall now soon if it's all day or not.»

* * *

*****Headmaster's office*****

* * *

_Smoke pipe on his lips, Osmond was watching me. I could say he was thinking about how to engage this discussion, as what the description of both children could tie in. _

_Breaking the silence, I decided to make a summary of what happened._

_Excluding the talking with one of my successor, of course._

« Since my frolics with her, it appears that my vital fluid dislocated her living force. To put it in a way you could understand, her souls, her body and mind were going on a rampage inside her, opposing themselves. It put her magic out of controls, nourishing her power with mine. »

_Louise watched me. She didn't know what to think about it. However, Tabitha understood something._

« … You're powerful. »

« Of course I am. After all, Louise asked a powerful, beautiful, wise and divine familiar, no? Therefore, I Answered. »

_Blushing at my self-assurance, my master decided to open her mouth, as to correct it._

« You say that, but you are nowhere divine. Stupid familiar. »

_I smiled at her._

_Instantly, she had a shiver down her spin. _

« It's a matter of perspective, really. »

_With a sarcastic tone, I pointed my thumb to the door, designating the one waiting behind. That act made Louise frowned her eyes, but before she could answer, Osmond took the hook._

« Anyway. it's a curious matter, therefore I shall ask you to control yourself next time. Besides, do you know if Miss Zerbst will have sequels? »

« You don't have to worry. That matter was a first on this type, but now that I saw it, it's not a problem. I am not really used to my Sensory after all. About Kirche, you don't have to worry. She will have more… needs than before, a lot more, and shall be the most powerful flame mage at the moment. Apart from it, she will be perfectly normal. »

« A… sensory? »

« Yes. Hum, to put it that way, it's not really my body that Louise summoned, but a fraction of me, serving as an extension. As if you would put a hand in a box, and the box is the summoning ritual. But give your hand a life in itself, an ersatz of you, and the link that a master and a familiar share, and you shall have the image of what a sensory is. »

_Louise widened her eyes, shocked_

« That's impossible! the ritual of the Founder is flawless and bring a being in his entirely! »

« Except a stronger being than the Founder himself. »

« That's… »

_She wanted to finish, but she remembered my words. Divine. If I was effectively stronger than him, I shall be more divine than him. But what could be stronger than?…_

_Tabitha asked before she could._

« Are you an angel? »

_There, they put me in a delicate situation. I could destroy their beliefs, or let it pass like it was nothing. I could tell the truth, or lie like a bastard. Or I could…_

« I am what I am. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, headmaster, when will you tell Louise her element? »

« WHAT? HEADMASTER, WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT? »

_Even if she was shocked by my nature, and wanted to ask obviously more of it, my diversion worked perfectly. Slamming her hand on the desk, she face Osmond with the clear intention of getting an answer. And by her posture, I could legitimately affirm that the respect she had for the old man was the only detail restraining her to jump on his face and take that information by force._

_Truth is, having not guessed that new event, the old man was watching either me or Louise, gaining a good minute to regain his composure._

_During all this time, however, Tabitha was watching me, and took the opportunity to pull on my shirt, as to ask me to bow a little._

_Executing myself, she murmured in my ears._

« Could you… heal someone… for me? »

_Standing up , watching her, she was fixing me with her eyes, full of will. _

_That was… strange. But, it's true she asked me for help not so long ago. Maybe it was to test it that she did not call for help about Kirche, knowing I was responsible… and maybe able to do more._

_I whispered with a wink._

« If her sickness is a somebody, maybe. »

_Directly after that, Osmond answered to his student. He would have liked to not speak about it in front of the little blue-girl, but apparently, her quiet and silent nature ended up to convince him._

_The fact that Louise began to grind her teeth, assuring a soon-to-be mess, was also convincing._

« … It's not that I refused to tell you, more than I thought it was too early… Miss Valliere, your power is one of a kind. Truly. »

_That was sufficient to calm her, as she could not understand it. But that left her with hopes._

_As I remembered, Louise was called the zero, because of her inability to cast spells. While it was true that I didn't take even a part in her magical education, not interested at all, I sensed her power, not used at her full potential. Not even trained here. _

_Her voice resonated with interrogations. And a hint of sadness._

« What do you mean, headmaster? Until now, I couldn't do a spell on my own, you know that. Even my summoning was a failure, bringing a … human part of a being! another one… »

_Ah. Apparently, announcing my sensory nature was not well-received. Duh. She should be thankful for it though._

_I took the relay, with some pity for the old man, that didn't know how to handle it correctly._

« Think of it a second. You didn't arrive to do a single spell. Correct? »

« Correct. »

« And you summon a human. Correct? »

« Correct. »

« It was a first of a kind, no? »

« Correct. »

« And a familiar is linked to your element, no? »

« Yes but… Humans have no elements. »

_I stopped there._

_I was watching her, in her eyes, my smile fixed on my face, as to invite her to think about it. _

_I could almost hear wheels turning in her head._

_Apparently, she made the connections. She was smarter than I first thought, indeed, holding in pride her top notch academic results at schools._

« … I… I can't… »

_Tabitha apparently achieved the same conclusion, as she nodded at her._

« Void »

« But… but… It's a mythical element! apart from the Great Founder, no one could assume having it in the last six thousand years! »

_That time, the old man was softly smiling at his student._

« The familiar of the founder was named Gandalfr… His runic brand are on Muzan's hand, Miss Valliere. »

_Shocked, she dropped on the floor. _

_Galantly, I took her in my arm, lifting her like a bride, before turning my back to the headmaster. The discussion arrived to an end._

_he felt it too, because he didn't even try to stop me. However, before I left…_

« Ah, one last thing. headmaster? »

« mmmh, Yes, Gandalfr? »

« You have no right about Siesta for now. Therefore, I shall take her back. Don't worry about Mott, he will not bother you anymore. »

« How can you be so sure? »

Letting out a little smile, I answered darkly.

« God's word. »


	5. Bites the Dust

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works.**

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 5: Another One Bites the Dust.

_After some times -and administrations-, I managed to make the little maid my own, personal servant. Truth is, I had an advantage, even though the headmaster asked her if she would have wanted to take her old place again amongst us. Even though she was afraid at first, not knowing if saying 'no' would bring her another disaster, she managed to pronounced her negative answer, much to his disappointment. However, apart telling her that she was dismissed and could turn back at her home, he made nothin._

_After that, she managed to ask me if I was okay to take her as my personal maid. Louise was the first to react, of course, saying that , if she was going to serve me, she should serve her first._

_And, surprisingly for us both, she gave her a new form of contract to sign, to be hers._

_At first, I saw no problem. Apart about myself, Louise was not too dreadful as a master, considering she never tried to be more violent to servants as she once tried to me. Also, it could let Siesta be with me most of her time, and the little pinkie gain someone to dress her, do her bed and so on._

_Technically, it was indeed a good way, obviously. I should have dare to say, the best to not bring some unpleasant attentions upon myself, considering the coming of the queen in a few days_

_However, Siesta did something unexpected. Taking the contract with a cold smile, she just tore it of. In front of Louise and myself. _

« You have my sincere thanks, Miss Valliere. But I shall follow my Lord's path without restraint. »

_That answer was courageous, I had to admit. Especially in that society where magic make you the righteous by laws, she just opposed her proposition bluntly._

_For a moment, I raised an eyebrow , as she kneeled just before me to speak clearly at my intention._

« I give you everything, Ô Lord Muzan. Teach me, as I serve You. Protect Me, My Lord, as I admire you. »

« Wh…wh… m-m-m-m-Muzan? What is she saying? »

_Ah. So that was it. That spare in those eyes… It would make me blind to not understand the maid. Her logic was simple, damn simple, but I would understand it somehow._

_The way she looked upon me was not that of a servant, but that of adoration. A pious adoration, and I knew very well why._

_A sigh left my mouth, as I answered my little master._

« Well… To put it simply, for her, your place here » _I put my hand at my hip's hight_ « And mine is there. » I placed the other at maximum height I could with my natural one.

« That's… That's… But you are a commoner! Why! You are my familiar foremost, so why? »

_Hum. Apparently, learning her natural abilities and my… place with us seemed to have calmed her a little. At the beginning, with the same scene, she would undoubtedly have taken her wand to use explosion on my face, boasting about my perversity or something like that, and discharging her wrath on the foolish maiden denying her existence._

_As I prepared myself to explain, Siesta took the lead without shame._

« Lord Muzan answered my prayers, miss Valliere. One thing that Founder Brimir never did, he did. So, as mage's destiny was decided by the Founder, I shall put mine in His Hand, as a commoner. »

_… Okay, now that was disturbing. I knew it was something like that, but to go to that extend…_

_Even the little lady was speechless. She knew that sound, as did I. The same tone that I used to heard at the side of « good », the same scent that I smelt a long time ago. The scent of a believer. _

_My little act seemed to consider me as the Brimir's counterpart for commoners, mostly because I was a commoner too upon everyone's eyes. _

_However, that didn't sound good. When my eyes passed on Louise, I knew instantly what will happen. Technically, well, Siesta just denied theirs gods, somehow. So she shall punish her one way or another, if not, she shall call the Church._

_Ignorance can be a bliss, but this time, what a sin it was. On this moment, I found myself agreeing with Satanael's opinion about it. _

_What a pain in the ass._

_With a wave of my hand, I ordered the maid to stand up, before talking, hoping to interrupt all thought of velleities before happening._

« Stop it, you two. Siesta, here is the thing. Whatever you may think about it, I am here for Louise, so you shall serve us both, priorities to her » _the maid just grinned about it, as Louise herself left out a victorious smile_. « However, here is the path, little maid. You follow me, then you will never understand anything. You shall walk by mine path, and never come back to what you were before. Furthermore, Death could wait you at the end, maybe by mine hands. »

_She had a shivers thinking about it, as I put up a little pause, as to let her considering it, before presenting her other choice._

« Or, you can follow Louise de la Vallière, my summoner. If you do, then your world shall not change, just be a lot more better than before. A quiet life, a golden end, at your bed, from old ages, surrounding by the ones who love you. Choose wisely, because now you has arrived to a crossing. »

_A Both girls stopped talking. Even breathing. Both could sense that, for an unknown reason, every words was true. Be it my tone or theirs own experiences about me, they felt that I spoke true._

_Fear took the maid, as her mind was clearly hesitating. However, Louise just dress me with a question , sensing I could answer naturally._

« I cannot understand you. You should know that the Founder has a plan for all of us. We just follow the Will of God, after all, so why are you so dramatic about it? »

_I adresses her a little smile, resuming that in one word._

« True or not, Humanity was gifted with the Free Will to choose by their own. You could say that even with a plan, it's our choice to follow it or not. »

_My master stood surprisingly quiet, taking a thinking pose. She obviously never thought about it, but either way she turn it, she could see no fault about that logic, considering the gift I talked about the great difference between humans and others._

_She even managed to resume it in a way she could easily understand, surprisingly._

« I see. As parents giving their children their own path, is that it? »

_I just smiled at her. I could tell about it, because my relation with the First and the Third was all about it. technically, it was precisely the lack of Self-Will that brought to the Paradise Lost of Morningstar. _

_And I myself stood against the First seat, so I was in condition to talk about it._

_Hearing that exchange, it seemed that Siesta reached a conclusion. _

« Very well. I shall pledge my loyalty to you, My Lord. Understanding or not, I choose it. »

_Kneeling one again, she left her hand to my, expressing her loyalty. Hearing that, Louise thought a moment about learning one thing or two at this maid, but the conditions was clear in a sense she would serve her too, so the idea was disregarded._

_However, I smiled, and took her hand. Instantly, a light surrounded us, surprising Louise too, before she was engulfed in it herself._

_The light invaded the room, as I touched Siesta's hand, my runes glowing. First, I felt a resistance, but I just had to press my own will upon the runes to do what I intended to. Breaking the system itself upon this world, a scream of pain resonated in all eyes of this room. _

_The pain of a woman, that was neither Louise nor Siesta, shouted as if she was in the utmost agony, during a few second._

_Then, the light shut down._

_As I promised, the maid did not understand what happened. The little magician, however, saw what happened, and her eyes blinked for a moment._

her « M-m-m-m-… M-m-Muzan?

What… What… was that?

Who was… that… that woman?

…

…

…

T-t-t-t-That's impossible.

You gave her your RUNES? »

*****Dawn***  
**

_Finally getting my time out, mostly because Louise threatened to finish her screams with some Destruction spells around, mainly on my face, I went on time to handle my daily lessons. The least, as the queen shall come tomorrow, Old Man Osmond specifically asked me to make a break during her time here._

_Siesta followed me for it, as Guiche was already here, conversing with someone._

_A splendid red-hair chick. Always the same one. While I came near them, they both ended their speech._

_I had to say, even though we didn't have that much of a time, Guiche learnt surprisingly well. Even though I had to use some menacing methods -most of them resuming in 'dodge it'-, he did not flinch , which could be considered some kind of a success. Well, technically, even though he continue to judge himself as the worst warrior in all country, my pleasure seeing him complaining made me skip the part that he could beat some soldiers now. _

_Siesta was not at the rest though, maintaining her training session with an even greater motivation than before._

_Under my training, I realized in a few months, both of them could pretend to be the best of the kingdom. Another time, I realized how this world was weak._

_It was clearly not natural. Even as a sensory, some of my Law still affect them all, making them stronger than they usually do._

_However, as I came closer, Kirche just tried to jump on me to squeeze me under her boobs. His movement was so predicable that I couldn't help myself but dodge her._

_Obviously, making contact with earth and not my body was quite a disappointment for her._

« You're so mean, darling! whyyyyy! » _Even if Siesta tickled hearing the word darling, she managed to stay composed, as the woman faked some cries to break my composure._

I_gnoring it, I just make a sign to my little trainees. Both of them took their positions then, and began their sparring._

_Pouting, Kirche sent me a vexing glare, before trying to come closer and grab my arm._

_Ignoring her, I just let her do, without deviating my eyes, much to her displeasure._

« So, Kirche, how do you do? Tabitha isn't with you? » Hearing it, the noble girl left out a sad smile

« Ah… She asked a permission to go see her mother. Apparently, she intend to bring her here… I assume you know why? »

« I can guess. But what about you? »

« … I… Don't know… I am no more… satisfied by any nights after that… moment… and I feel myself well when close to you. Also, I have the feeling that I cannot lose myself now… »

« What do you mean? »

« … Tabitha said I could show you. Can I? »

_With a nod, I instructed my disciples to stand by quietly, and to let us the place to spar. I knew that sentence, and why Tabitha said she could show. Technically, I felt it when she touched me. But before she began…_

« Guiche? Bring Louise here. I need her to see it. Whatever she may be doing now. »

_Guiche was surprised to hear it but obliged, curious to see what could happen now, sending golems searching her. It didn't take too much time to find her, butt a little more to make her come._

_However, when she saw Kirche and me face-to-face, she ran. But even before she could be at the good distance, I made the germanian begin._

« Bring it on. »

_Without even taking her wand, Kirche juste sent a blazing ball at my intention. This one was great. I had to say, greater than an adult. Even though it exploded at me without any bruise, i seemed it to just be the beginning._

_Yelling with all her heart, as to indulge in battle, flames shoot up around her, like incandescent pillars, as her eyes and her hairs seemed to flow out sparkles._

_The visual remembered me of a very sexy DC comics heroine, a few moments before she jump on me, propelling herself with flames coming out from the hand, like a jet._

_This time, as I raised my hand to stop her, the collision between her palm was so powerful that yellow flames surrounded us, forcing Siesta, Guiche and Louise to stay back._

_I discarded them moving my hand like it was nothing, dispersing it, but the woman managed to stay in air, a few meters above me, before kicking me, boosting her strike with a flare._

_Even if I took the blaze at one hundred percent, I did not flinch. But I had to admit that this ability of her was far beyond everything this word should experience._

_However, the explosion did not stop her. As letting herself in some berserker condition, she continued to strike me , each time with all her strengh. A strength continuously growing._

_When I saw her finally succumb in madness, and the next flame charging powerful enough to destroy all court, I decided to intervene and stop her for good._

_My finger brushed her front, making her faint from it. In the same move, I managed to make all fire disappear at the same time, leaving only calculated herbs and fearful glares from the three students. _

_Steam sizzling from all my body, I took Kirche in my arms, unconscious as she was, I approach them._

« That was… Amazing, Master Muzan! » _said Siesta , stars brighting in her pupils as she was watching me. Guiche, however, wasn't so positive._

« I swear. You are a monster… But I have to say, Zerbst was magnificent! As a Goddess of the Blazing Tempest, she handled flames so powerful she could engulf an army… No, a country! Aaah, she was beautiful, for sure! »

Louise just had her eyes on Kirche, laying on me, her brain assimilating what happened. Even if I presented myself with the headmaster, what happened here was beyond the chart.

« … »

_technically, I noticed that when Louise was out of her words, her eyes where twitching and she began to stutter._

_But now, she couldn't even let her legs wear her, as she dropped on the ground…_

« … »

« Siesta, please, bring her back at her bedroom and make her sleep. Guiche, I suggest you to go by now. »

_Both of them nodded, obeying quietly, as I just gave Kirche to Siesta before sitting next to Louise. Seem I passed the limit of acceptation from her._

« You… Gave that maid the previous runes of Brimir himself… And now… Kirche turned into a monster… And you… You… YOU…

What did I truly summon, Muzan? What are you really? Why cannot I handle you, leaving me watching you do as you please? »

_Crying now, the little girl shot a look at me._

_A desperate look. If I had to guess, with a little more push, it was clear she was near to some breaking point._

_In her eyes, I could see her personal type of hell. Being called Zero, considered as a failure during all her life, watching all around her losing hopes about any abilities, searching comfort to people that could just offer her hugs when she offered her everything. Her hope to prove to all to be wrong and summon the best of the best, ending with a commoner, that proved later to be unstable, powerful, and out of her reach. feeling useless even with me. Even though she had hopes back in her when she learnt her inheritance, all for it to be crushed in a few seconds by my own hand, by passing down the runes to the maid, proving myself to be superior to the 'God' she believed so much. _

« Why… why… why… Why do I have to stay the eternal Zero? Can't I do anything right? »

_Unable to watch me longer, she just succumb to her tears, her hands covering her._

_However, I never considered myself as « sweet ». Although my voice was soft, the meanings behind was not._

« No whip this time? »

_A murderous irony, so lethal mentally that Louise just broke from it, crying on the grass._

_I let her, simply watching._

_She realized that be it violence, she couldn't handle me. Be it seduce, Kirche was beyond her. be it legacy, I just disposed of the runes. Be it money, I prove myself to not even consider it. Nothing she had could coerce me._

_And she finally realize it. her powerlessness. Everything about her ego, now that we were alone on the court, had just deserted her, leaving only a little girl unable to do anything._

_She felt inferior to a familiar, to a commoner, to everyone around her. Needed to be protected._

_Needed to be preserved._

_With her effort turned to ashes, now that even her element were revealed. An element that did not let her use anything apart from an useless destructive spell. A legendary element she couldn't develop because she didn't know what it was._

_An element that even I, her familiar, denied as it was nothing._

_And in the end, while she lost nothing, her sworn rival, Kirche von Zerbst, turned to be more powerful now that any mage in the academy. Her power of destruction and her violence made her remember something._

_Or Someone._

_And it was because of her own familiar._

_Even her own strength turned out against her._

_At her state, she couldn't even listen to what I could say. To be fair, I doubt she didn't want to hear it. The princess was coming tomorrow, and that was the Ultimate Shot to her heart. _

_Knowing that she would always be a failure to her._

_Letting out a sigh, I just put my hand over her head, sending her to Morpheus' embrace._

_She took too much pressure. She definitely broke, from my point of view._

_Finally._

_A smirk appeared in my face as I took her bridal style. Now she was ready. _

_As my path shall lead to her chambers, my voice resonated in the air._

_No one could hear me. Except the Foundation of reality Itself. _

« Now I wonder. If you grow, will you also kill your own God? »

_I asked._

_Only the Void answered me._

*****Far, far away. Gallia Kingdom***  
**

_A man watch the horizon. He knew. He grew impatient to encounter the God of Infernal Hell himself._

_But, they were not ready. And he wasn't the kind of man to break his fun. His own or one's other. After all, their meetings shall not be hasted, neither wasted. Soon enough, He will understand._

« Stories say that Zahhak was the son of Ahriman, the Evil God. Granted with power from nothing, even though he was born as a human. Created to curse the world.

Will you become what you utterly abhorred and destroyed now, Remorseless? »

Only wind could hear him.

Only wind answered him. with a breeze.

*****Dawn***  
**

_As Louise was sleeping, my sight did not leave her. Continuing like it, the broken girl should be used by anyone able to put a hand on her. In a way, she was able to be whatever another should want by now._

_Considering the upcoming of the princess, no doubt she should be the first influence on her. _

_If I wasn't here, that is._

_As the sun began to appear, his ray upon her face, she began to growl, waking up quietly. Her eyes was always red, from all the tears she left out yesterday. _

_Standing up, she saw me, but her only reaction was to stare at the floor. Ashamed for her weakness, ashamed for she said, ashamed for what she was._

_Standing up, she began to walk to her dressings, without saying a word._

_Clearing my throat, I tried to catch her attention._

« The princess shall be here in a few hours. I suggest you dress adequately. »

She stopped her gesture a moment, before watching me.

«. Why?… »

« What is that 'why', pinkie pie? »

« Why are you here? Just go with that germanian or that maid. I don't need you. »

« You seriously don't know how to lie, hey? sit. »

_Her eyes frowned, as she heard my order._

« Who are you to order me? You don't need me, I don't need you, thanks to reveal what my element was, end of the story. »

_I just couldn't help but smile at it. Playing strong was so like her. _

« Hey. yesterday, you asked me some questions. I deserve the right to answer myself, no? »

« What could it change? »

« The pitiful sight that you are. » A comment that lead her to have a boost of energy, as she screamed at me.

« I AM NOT PITIFUL! »

« … »

_Pinching my nose, i was waiting a moment, as to give her a chance. However, without even listening to me, she began to dress herself, pouting like a child._

_ The one she appeared to be, even if she hadn't the good year. I waited a moment._

_ However, as she began to go near the door, I blocked her way._

« I said, sit. »

« And I said I do not need… »

**« Sit »**

_Although my voice was calm, overwrought was my patience._

_For a moment, my aura invaded the room, increasing the gravity ten-fold. A pressure so intense and violent that the poor girl felt herself pushed down the floor, and with a little more, she thought that her face could very well smash on the rocks._

_Her expressions passed from sadness to fear._

_Her eyes widened, as she began to think of what me, her ex familiar, could do to her._

_To everybody._

_I released the pressure a few moments after, even though neither of us reacted when the gravity turned back to normal._

_Louise did not move, seeming to wait, like a child waiting to be scorned, then leaving without think about it._

« Seriously. What a spoiled child you are. However, listen to my answers.

What you did summon, I couldn't tell you. You couldn't believe even if I told you. for some, I am the Devil, for others I am God, this does not matter. All I can say is that I am far above all beings that ever walked on your lands.

That's why you can't handle me. You have to realize that no one here can. »

_Indeed, she couldn't believe what I was saying? However, she gathered enough courage to ask me._

« Then… Why are you here? »

_A difficult question, indeed, without talking about that bastard._

_A nice comparison passed in my head, making me smile._

« Let's say that I like playing in a sandbox once from time to time. And you are the castle I try to build. »

_Surprised by my last comment, she watched me, eyes widened again, a question lying in it. I answered it without even she could ask._

« Siesta and Kirche wanted something, I gave them. Apart from my submissions, you asked nothing apart to be a good magician. I gave it to you by revealing your elements. »

_Realizing what I was saying, a spare of hope began to grow in her, rising to enormous proportions. Two desires began to grow in her, that I felt quiet well._

_However, one of them surprised me. But hey. Why not?_

« … If that's the case, Muzan… Will you continue to be my familiar? Will you listen to my orders? »

_A nice smile appeared on my face? It was truly uncommon to receiving such hopes from someone. _

_The last one was eons ego, after all. A man on my heart, I kneeled before her, like a Knight in a purple suit._

« I am listening, child. »

« I have three requests then. Have you a way to make it kind of… uuuh, absolute? »

« In a way, I can, but that will left you with a mark on my own. My mark. »

« Will I have to… pay you or something? »

« Apart from my own decision to obey or not, no, nothing. It shall just be a direct link for us to communicate, and I shall seal some of my abilities to not threaten the balance of this world more than I have already done. »

_Hope could be see all on her face. To never be laughed upon. A dream will come true, by mine hands._

« First order: Never Lie to me! »

« Granted. However, I keep for myself the right to talk or not. »

« Second: Obey me when I give a direct order, whatever it is! »

« A simple wish, but be careful with it. I suggest you to not give me big orders fro the beginning. After all, my limits are… diverse. »

« Okay. And finally, protect me from all threats. »

_A smile appeared on my face, as I answered. _

_The lady could now stand proud, as he shall stand behind her. _

« Yes, your Majesty. »

*****Court*****

_Full of energy by now, new gloves on her hands, Louise was smiling brightly as the carriage entered the school. My eyes did catch everything, from the escort to the men and women in the said carriage, analyzing them as the familiar I had to be. Siesta was standing behind me, dressed as a maid with a sword on her hips, special license by Old Man Osmond himself, which was standing in front of the students, ready to receive them._

_I noticed equally that Guiche bought a sword as well, and Kirche, while dressed as usual, had now the eyes red, brighting like ruby. _

_As for Tabitha, she was reading as usual, even though she looked sometimes at me._

_However, as the Princess left her carriage, ovations left out from all students, and everyone seemed happy watching her, from girls praising her beauty to boys succumbing to it._

_Louise, however, seemed to watch her with a smile, as if seeing an old friend far way from her grasp._

_I really had no other comparisons. Kirche was the only one making a comment directed to me, attracting partially my attention __._

« Mph! She is less beautiful than me. Isn't it, darling? »

« … »

_I did not answer._

_When the princess began to leave, one man, a silver-man with a nicely razed beard and a musqueteer suit, lent her his hand to go down. Himself seemed to be one of the knights escorting her. However…_

_His icy aura made me wonder. This man gave me the noticeable impression of a well-trained warrior for a human. But I noticed the reaction of my master when she saw him. She blushed._

_Blushing from such a fridge person? he was handsome, indeed, and mature, but…_

_Before their contact, I moved._

_An instant movement. A simple gesture, really, as I cut the space itself between them and me. A simple step was enough, as for when I saved Siesta and won against Guiche._

_Just before the fingers of the princess touched the hand of the knight, my hand grabbed his wrist._

_Everyone instantly reacted. Louise yelped, as such as some others, but others instantly took her wand. Moving instantly to it, Siesta unsheathed her sword and postured herself between me and the students, as the rest of the knights took her own weapon, a sword with the form if a wand… Or the inverse, it was difficult to qualify it correct._

_The princess, her, had the reflex to make a step back, but the white eyes of the silver-haired man just looked at me, a little surprised._

_My voice was as cold as his eyes._

« I wonder. Why a traitor give his hand to a princess? »

_All eyes widened, looking at me, then the knight, though the said 'traitor' seemed to not give a fuck about what I was saying. Not even shocked, to be fair. Just a sigh left his hands._

« I believe we were not introduced, young man. »

« Viscount Jean-Jacque Francis de Wardes. I could -and did- overlook a lot of sins, but traitors are not my liking, I am afraid. »

_His eyes changed._

_Not as cold as before, no. More like a predator this time. I could nearly smell his bloodlust._

_Louise ran at me, yelling like a desperate girl._

« I beg you, princess, viscount, excuse my familiar, he is a bit rude sometimes, but he wish no ill.

Muzan, present your excuses! »

_The princess had an air of surprise, as the man just arched an eyebrow, before turning his face to my master, his features showing more softness._

_I had to give it to him, mister was a damn good actor._

« Your familiar? My little Louise, that man is your familiar?

Well, my friend. Leave my hand. We should not begin a nice day like that, and it is my pleasure to see my fiancee, so… let's call it a day, may you? »

_Watching him in the eyes, I think a moment of the matter, before the princess talk to me, her voice imprinted with royalty._

« Mister familiar! I have to ask you to retire now. I do not know why you call him a traitor, but this man certainly isn't, so if you don't have proof, do not fool yourself in front of everyone! »

« … »

Louise looked me, gritting. As she knew more about me… her will was partake between me and her fiancee. But without others, she felt some shame about her familiar's comportment.

She decided to let me my chance.

« Muzan… talk or leave. That is an order. »

_For a moment, our eyes meet. I gave my word, she was testing it, without pushing on my pride._

_Good girl._

_I grinned, as I focused Wardes again._

_Except that I really focused him now. _

_A shiver ran unto the man facing me, as he realized that between our eyes, one side was way, way more bloodlust than anyone he had never experienced._

_For a moment, the viscount even stopped to breath._

« Reconquista. Olivier Cromwell »

_Wardes reacted instantly._

_With a swift move, he used his free hand to get his wand sword, and strike me at close contact at heart. His eyes were as cold as an iceberg. He didn't know how much I knew, but he was persuaded at least that I knew too much. _

_I saw his resolve into his eyes. Strike me. Strike the princess. Take Louise and run. He was the most powerful here, the headmaster aside. Thats what's he thought. _

_With a grin, I played his game, letting myself strike, moving my body as if it was lethal. Without even watching if I was killed or not, his eyes focused the princess, one stop of him._

_The act was too fast. way too violent. But clear. Me, stroke to death. Him, turning his weapons to her lady, and the knights unable to move without striking her with a spell. As they ran, a truth came to them: their captain will be faster._

_Louise didn't realize what happened before it was too late._

_The princess ceased to breath as she saw the man she put her truth attack her. _

_*why?*_

_That was her only thinking._

_Siesta had a little smile._

_Osmond his wand._

_the students readied their spells._

_Tabitha closed her books, damning herself being so slow to react this time._

_Kirche lift a finger, ready to fire._

_No one could attain the man before his deeds was done. before he could turn the princess herself to a hostage, and flee with her and louise, before killing the princess._

_All he had to do is hurt her enough._

_The tip of his sword._

_Moving like a wind, my hand passed through his spine, breaking his bones in one go, taking his heart and tearing it out of his body._

_Blood splattered inside the carriage, leaving only the princess immaculate -courtesy of my own-. However, she was at the best position to admire the organ, beating between my fingers, as her follower left his last breath, his sword at only a few centimeters from her._

_As the man felt, she only had the leisure to see my eyes, fixing her, as I smiled, like no bothered by all the mucus around. Well, spells fired stroke my back, but I didn't even move from it, effectively protecting the princess with my own body, as the magic just strike me, leaving not even a scratch at my immortal body._

_My voice was the lone thing she could hear now._

« Greetings, your highness. »

_Then._

_She passed out._


	6. Learn to win

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**Zero no Tsukaima and Dies Irae are both respectively Noburo yamaguchi and Takashi Masada works.**

**please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: Disce Libens

_What a sweet dream it was… Alone, together with the prince of Albion, on a paradisiac island, with no other but her friend some miles away, waiting for us._

_A life of three, that's more that the Princess could have even lived for. That's all her heart even wanted. A simple, yet pure and unwavering life._

_However, reality was not that kind, and as soon as the dream stopped, letting darkness surround her, reasons and mind began to shake._

_That's right. She passed unconscious, falling in front of everybody? Why? Shock. Why that shock? the sight of blood, the smell of iron, the violence of an upcoming death coming for her, before brutally stopping. _

_The sight of a heart, a human heart, in the palm of a purple hand. _

_A purple hand._

_Even though she felt somehow awakening little by little, her body and mind was not on the same wavelength. He body was quietly breathing, and as she wanted to open her eyes, light striking her visions stopped her to do so. The rest didn't move, as if her body was without energy. Her sense of hearing just perceived some breathing, and only the smell of incense stroke her nose._

_However, her mind was clear as day by now. Remembering what happened. What the human familiar did. What… Wardes did._

_Painfully, she tried to open her eyes. She was in a room, a bedroom from the academy, apparently, sleeping in the bed, her friend sitting on a chair at her right._

_However, she couldn't explain why. Naturally, as the princess, she could -and would- have her own room, especially made for her, kept safe by guards. being here with her friend felt unnatural… But very welcomed. _

_She would never complain about it. But… _

« Louise… Françoise? »

_At her name's mention, the little girl sent her a smile. The princess noticed something in it. Before, her friend would have taken her in her brace, or even put herself kneeling._

_But this smile was full of a strength she never saw in her. Full of confidence. _

« It's been a while, princess. »

« You…»

_For a moment, in front of her friend, Henrietta was thinking about what to say. Every difficult subjects. What happened to the man that saved her? Wardes? What does she feel about it? What do everyone feel and are doing about it? Why was she here and not in her room. _

_Unable to speak another word, it was Louise that took the lead, jumping on her and hugging her._

« I'm so happy to see you again, your highness! I thought Wardes could have killed you, or one of the spells that was sent after! But you're fine, now, isn't it? »

« Louise… Why… Am I here? »

« Oh, that? My damn familiar judge well to …convince… the others to put you here. »

« And he gained consents? »

« …hu… no? »

_At this answer, the void magician couldn't help but looking embarrassed, passing one hand in her hair and letting out a little tear on her front._

_An unexpected answer that made the princess worried._

« What… did he do? »

« Well… let's say that there is not a lot of people that could stop him once he has an idea… »

« … I assume you are one of them? »

« … Yeeeees? »

« And that you didn't even try? »

« Nooooooo? »

_Both girls shared a look for a moment, before laughing together._

_For the princess as for the magician, that moment alone was precious._

*****Headmaster's office*****

**Muzan point  
**

_Under my sight, some people - the headmater, professor Colbert, the new lead of the Griffin Knight -named Varennes- and the leader of the royal knight, Agnes de Milan, were watching on the far-seeing artifact that was used to peek on my fight against Guiche. These people were very curious to see how the princess would be in her awakening, and ready to act in case problems appears._

_Fact is, it was the best they could do under my watch. A few hours ago, when I took the princess out of the carross, I made myself clear about her destination and her conditions, making sure she was kept intact, neglecting all proposition to put her in the nursery or her own room. Truth is, I knew far too well about the state of her body. My worries, If somehow I could have some about it, would be more about her psyche, forcing me to put her in perfect conditions to not be hated._

_Also, when I told Louise that I intended to put her in her own room and let them have some intimacy, I had the pleasure to see that my lady had no will to stop me, quite the opposite actually._

_Obviously, the Royal Knights tried her best, but with her precious princess in my arm, they were trapped. In the end, the headmaster, as a proof of consideration for his status, managed to calm everyone and suggested to obey my own suggestion, with just one condition: observe the beginning to certify all lack of traps or mental incertitude. That, I could grant._

_After that , I just had to tell Siesta to stop aggressing the royal guards and Kirche to not send another of her fireball on the griffin knights._

_A very bad surprise for them was the mere fact that only one of said fireball seemed to hold enough power to take three of the elite out. Casually. Well, if it wasn't for Tabitha asking her to hold back a second before, I doubt result should have been the same._

_However, having a commoner standing a near-equal ground with the head of the guards, Agnes de Milan was impressed as well. Even more so that some of them remembered that I didn't train her lately._

_So much that while I was taken in the office with the others, I could sense Guiche asking Siesta to truly sports with him._

_And considering the wide smile on her face, I wouldn't bet on her holding back during this future sparring. Being an aristocrat with someone holding a grudge could sometimes be difficult to handle._

_Actually, as the group of old men were watching the two ladies, myself had sights on my students, even sending Siesta some instructions mentally. _

_Although I would be more comfortable with her stopping to consider my own existence as some kind of her personal god… Well, technically she was maybe the closest to the truth than any of the people here about my true nature, but…_

_Stopping my thoughts, the head guard of the Princess, Agnes de Milan, talked to me. She was the incarnation made of the woman knight: blond hairs high hairdressed, wearing an armor, and hiding her -quite nice, actually- body. _

« Although I have to admit you may have been right about the princess, I do not trust you. Even if that man was a traitor and moved as you pleased, you had absolutely no proofs. So how did you know? »

_A little smile appeared on my face, as I answered her quietly_.

« I just knew, that's it. Thing is, that man was Louise's fiancee. However, as her familiar, I have the duty to protect her. Even if I have to kill her own relatives… »

_The meaning of my sentences, as well as the threat behind it, put her on guard at the moment, forcing one of the man here, Colbert, to posture himself between her and me._

_After all, somehow, I just put the life of her beloved princess on a little thread._

« How dare you!… »

« Calm down, please, Ser de Milan. As long as we know here, that man never endangered others easily, even threatened… Do you remember the Guiche's case, headmaster? »

« Hum hum… Oh, yeah. That little boy provoked miss de Vallière's familiar and somehow fought him… Somehow, because I couldn't even call it a fight actually…»

_Hearing that fact, the female knight seemed to calm herself._

« Ah, I see… That explain how Wardes was killed so easily. Not even able to win against a boy, so you stroke him in the back. Coward. But as a commoner, I suspect that it's the best you can do… »

« Actually, miss… de Gramont was curbstombed… I have no better words to explain it. »

« … is that a joke? that child is a dot-level magician, isn't he? »

_Scratching my head, I continued to watch her, as she assimilated the mere fact that I beat the little boy, and realized that my ability to kill Wardes was just a glimpse of my talents. But the point that seemed to surprise her the most was… _

« What? that little maid and Gramont are taking fencing lessons from him? »

_As an idea made his way in my head, I lifted a finger, captivating everyone's attention._

« Actually, I have a proposition to make… »

*****Louise Bedroom***  
**

« Louise Françoise… As I am delighted to be here with you… I have something to ask you.»

« I'm always listening, princess. You know it more than anyone.»

« Your familiar… He mentioned something like Reconquista, isn't he? »

« Yes, but truth is, I don't know. what it is. »

« … A group of noble, claiming that we should unite under one banner, as I know. I don't know anything of their utter motives, but they seemed to… revolts against royalty. »

_The news made Louise just arched an eyebrow, much to Henrietta's surprise, leading her to ask what she hold for herself since her awakening._

« That and Wardes. You seem to take it quite well, my friend. I'm impressed.»

_That comment made the pink-haired noble just shrugged her shoulders as it was nothing._

« I saw my familiar give his runes to a maid, princess. He does pretty much as he want, but my fiancee nearly killed you under my plain sight. Who know what would happen without him? »

« You didn't like Wardes? »

« I admired him. »

« Then… »

« But, princess. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding. »

_This quiet , serene answer made the princess smile, even if inside, she was a little sad. her friend seemed to have matured a lot more than she thought._

« It's not like you to say something like that, Louise… »

« You're damn right! that was a quote from my familiar when I began to cry! that man is truly ruthless! Do me a favor, please. »

« What kind? »

« Never tell him that I said you that, okay? Better dying to admit he's right! »

_Henrietta let out a little laugh, during that promise, wondering herself what kind of familiar it was. However, that joy was short._

« … You have a good familiar, Louise… And I am sorry to ask you that, but… you are the only one I can ask about it. »

« Just ask, and I shall oblige, princess. »

« … Actually, I will get married… »

« That's wonderful! »

« …To the Emperor of Germania »

_This let her friend speechless, before she grumbled_

« those barbarics… Why, princess? »

« Political issues… but the biggest problem is that something should ruin this wedding… A letter to the prince of Albion. Reconquista is menacing him… If they find it… »

_Hearing it, a shadow of sadness passed upon Louise, unable to handle more of her friend's sadness. She hugged Henrietta, hoping to ease a little of her burden. _

« I will go, you can count on me. »

_However, this didn't seem to put Henrietta at ease. Even more, she seemed to be a little afraid to talk about what's next… _

« Actually… I wasn't supposed to come here that early, but we had some… problems… »

_Hearing it, like some kind of hidden message, Louise couldn't help but freeze herself, waiting for the next._

« … There are some suspicions about you killing Count Mott… »

« WHAT? »

_Shocked, the pinked haired girl stood up instantly, passing near to strike their head each others, with a glimpse of betrayal in her eyes._

_That little glimpse made Henrietta react, declaring quickly:_

« It's not as if you were accused of anything, but… The maid he employed officially was the last one to see him before he was killed, and she was there right after, following you! »

_Hearing that, Louise had a chill, wondering herself what Muzan could have done._

_No. Not could. Have already done. But how to explain it without ending as the culprit before one of her sole friend? _

« … Soo? »

_Henrietta left a finger, suggesting what she sounded like a good idea._

« The familiar show will stand here, right? alternatively, Fouquet the Thief was said to have… something here in mind. I shall be here during the show, and Fouquet will probably take that as an opportunity to steal. If you catch him, I would say that all doubts shall be deflect. Isn't it a good idea? »

« But, princess… What will I do if I can't catch her? »

_As she heard it, Henrietta froze. it's not like she didn't think about it, more like she didn't want to. And so, she could only conclude._

« … Then your mission should be one to grant you immunity? »

_Hearing it, Louise was taken by wrath, and tighten her fists, strong enough to her blood to go. Teeth gritted, she left her hand and took of her gloves_

_The vision left Tristain's princess speechless. At the back of her hand, a tattoo figured, taking the form of a strange tree. Ten circles, linked between them by branch, all pulsing in a purple color._

_Her old lessons made her remember that symbol. It was the Kabbalah. Another thing to add to her friend's changes._

« Louise… My friend… What is… that? »

_A little smile appeared on her face, even though it was more due to pride than real pleasure._

« Muzan. I call you. Come here. NOW! »

*****Muzan***  
**

_As I ended my bargain with the female knight, I heard the call very precisely. Using the stigmata I left her, Louise just decided to summon me of what I could judge to be a whim. However, it was indeed a direct order from my cute little master, and it cost absolutely nothing to obey._

_With a little smile, I took my leave, signaling the adults that I shall be coming back soon, and left the room before they could move._

_When one of them -Colbert- tried to follow me to ask me some questions, it was for nothing, because I already cut through space to come back at Louise's Side._

_So, before the princess very eyes, I appeared instantly at the right of my master, my hands in the pocket and my usual smirk on face. That emergence caused Tristain's flower to nearly faint before me. Instead, she just began to bigger._

« W… w… w… what? how?… »

_Smirking even more, my following reverence was perfect, even if tainted with some hinder mockery_.

« My mere presence was considered necessary by my master, so it seems. »

_Louise decided to take the lead, asking me directly._

« I suppose you already know about everything? »

« About? »

« Reconquista, Albion, Mott and Fouquet. »

_Hugging my shoulders, I couldn't help but complain myself._

« Do not blame me, I wouldn't know if you had closed your mind more efficiently. »

_While she began to pinch her nose, trying to keep her calm demeanor, a little sneer left my mouth, knowing perfectly that the efficient enough should never be._

« I want your opinion. I don't know exactly, even now, what you are able to do, after all. And I want to know what you did to Mott when you came back with Siesta. »

« Mmmh… It depends. »

_While I answered that little sentence, Henrietta's eyes seemed to come back to life, jumping on me and trying to grasp my own hand. As I did not react, Louise did it for me, jumping by surprise._

« Princess? what are you… »

« Please, I beg you, mister familiar! Help us. Help my friend. »

« You are not forced to… »

_Unable to maintain my own amusement, I decided to interrupt._

« You're motivated, I will give you that. But what will we gain? »

« … »

« Muzan, it's the princess! you can't… »

_My eyes stopped her. It was not fun that shined inside, but seriousness . It was the kind of eyes that she finally knew to not mess up with._

_And, indeed, my arguments was hard to hear. Even harder to acknowledge for her._

« Someone that has nothing to gain has everything to gain in treason. Do you know what is the difference between the princess and a moron? »

« How can you compare… »

« There is none. Both dies as easily. Both are tainted as easily. And more importantly. Both never control their lives. Isn't it right, Henrietta of Tristain? »

_As she was about to contest, something told the de Valliere that it was a lost argument. Not after hearing about her friend's engagement, neither after her own with Wardes._

_It always annoyed her when I proved right, I knew it very well. But it's not like she could deal with me._

_Interestingly, her friend proved herself to be more in reality, as she didn't even deny it. She even managed to smile, as if I just gained some truth from her._

_And maybe a little more than truth… _

« If you wish to be rewarded, I could do that, but what would you want then? »

_My smirk became a gentler smile. There was no wavering in her voices, as she readied herself._

_However, her mask broke at my announcement._

« The prince of Albion shall die. »

_As she heard that, she ceased to move._

_A glimpse of her reason told her that if I said that, it means I could also save him. It was clear as day. But a fragment of her couldn't accept that bargain._

_Even if she knew that he would probably die protecting Albion, even if she knew of her duty to marry another, the mere sparkles of hope about his survival if i wished it was enough to make her shake._

_And it was a sparkle she couldn't decide to end._

_Fixing my confident eyes, she asked the impossible._

« Can you… save him? »

_Fixing her, my voice was serene._

« I could. »

_Louise didn't even try to interrupt. For now, it was her friend's choice. In all case, she would support her. But she couldn't truly force her familiar to do it somehow. Obeying her and moving by my own will was two very different ways she began to perceive._

_And two very different end. Also, sharing a look with me, she felt I had something in my mind._

_Something that could decide everything._

« … Louise… My friend… You familiar… Can I trust him?»

_A difficult question, born in doubts. Her friend was the only one she could trust after all._

_The only one, in her point of view, that knew what I was able to do._

_The only one that could guarantee her own words would not fall in empty ears._

« … What do you intent to do, Muzan? »

« If I save him, Reconquista will live. If you kill him, Reconquista will die with. »

_If you kill him._

_My expression was clear as day. If they decide to destroy the army, they kill him._

_She had to kill him._

_I made of myself the sword, I made of myself the executioner. But it was her decision to take._

_Eyes widened, tears beginning to appears, she just arrived to muttered._

« Why?… »

_I couldn't help but laugh at her, making Louise frowned. _

_She already knew what to do, as I sent her a mental message. But she also understood my point. Or actually, I made her understand it in mind._

_Even if she wasn't happy about it, she knew that it was important for her princess. And that I wouldn't stop myself, making all interruptions useless, if not worse._

_Me and my master couldn't help but hold some grudges sometimes, even if all her way to make me pay for it was… what I gave her. _

_I let it out casually._

« Because you must never forget the blood that shall stain your hands. The price of wishes. »

_It was as simple as that._

*****Vestri Court*****

_Followed by Louise, the Princess of Tristain finally left her bedroom to go to the court, finally greeting everyone. However, as long as she saw them, Siesta stopped to train with Guiche, and sheathed her sword. _

_Although she continued to wear her maid costume, the girl was holding her sword at her wits, and apparently bought some gauntlet to not hurt her own hands. Guiche himself was without his shirt, his sword at hand, a kneel at the ground, breathing heavily. He didn't know how, but the little commoner she was a few days ago was gone._

_Now, not only she fought admirably, but with outstanding physical abilities. Even a very few people was aware of her conditions of Gandalfr, the noble remembered why his master qualified her as a genius._

_However, said master was not at miss de Vallière's side, neither resting at the court, neither -as she asked some minutes before- at the headmaster's office. Not knowing where he was she couldn't help but feel unease._

_And even if he would never admit it, Guiche was on the same wavelength than her . However, the only one that could know actually where he could be should be his contractor. Coincidentally , said person was with her childhood friend, so introduce themselves just to ask it was out of the chart._

_Except for some Germanian red-haired girl with advantageous curves._

« Ah, Zero Louise, perfect timing! do you know where darling is? »

« Darling? »

_Not understanding whom she could be talking about, the princess glanced at her friend, who just sighed._

« She is talking about Muzan. »

_At the name's, mention, Henrietta just smiled at the germanian._

_Sensing something unpleasant from the princess of Tristain, Kirche and Siesta tensed._

_Something was off with the princess. Different._

_Ignorant to the atmosphere, Guiche decide to force himself in the talking._

« Oooh, princess, beautiful princess! My name is Guiche, Guiche de Gramont! I am smitten by your mere pre.… »

_Without letting him finish, Siesta kicked the noble away. The poor guy flew for some meters, at Henrietta's surprise to this sudden manifestation of strength, leading Montmorency, the fiancee's later, to run at him, worried about his state._

_Although at her surprise, the nobleman put up with it quite splendidly compared to previous experiences._

_Siesta took the talking, however, her voice tainted with worries._

« Miss de Vallière, Your Highness, please, tell us. Where is Muzan? »

_Even if she disliked nobles, even more with Muzan as a master, old habits are hard to let it go, and she need answers._

_The young duchess answered them finally._

« Dying. »

_It took all of Siesta's respect for her and remembering Muzan's orders to not jump at her throat and rip it off._

_Guiche stopped moving hearing it, frowning._

_Tabitha finally manifest herself behind her friend, closing her book with a sounding clap._

_Kirche, however, didn't took the news very well at all._

*****Albion*****

_As I stood myself on the greatest tower of Albion, admiring the sight, something catch my interests._

_Arriving here was peace cake. I didn't have to cut through space, technically. Teleporting myself was way more easy, as I figured out, in this world. Well, technically, in a world as little as it was, to me it was but like taking a simple walk. Finally, the concept to cut through space was unnecessary . Good to know for future references. _

_Technically, after hearing the princess of Tristain, I decided to let Louise formulated her premises orders. After all, if the princess was something, her positions means absolutely nothing to me. Only the little pinkie has a sparkle of control upon me -granted by myself-, because she was the lone one I considered to listen. _

_Eventually, because I felt something else inside her than just her magic, but this one was impossible to define._

_However, now that I was at Albion, my orders shall be dealt with. Well, after I deal with… him._

« I am surprised. For you to modify the story like it. What a capricious man you are… »

_A little smile appeared on my face. That voice was Mercurius', appearing behind me and watching the scene with me. The city preparing itself for the upcoming war._

_For his upcoming demise. _

_I glanced to the fourth seat, mocking him._

« Yep, I do. And you shall deal with it. But you already know about it, isn't it?»

_Mirroring my smile, the snake just let out a little laugh, as if I just told him a good joke._

*My, my, how terrific. It's not like I would oppose you. I told you. Your freedom is my concern.*

« That's right. But you lied, isn't it? »

« … So you know? »

« Man, you foresee what happens. If you can't see me, you can see what surround me, so top the chit-chat about experiencing a god's way. What. Do. You. want? »

« something that I can't see, obviously. »

_His charades just made me sigh. As usual, that man was a really paining the ass._

_Followiing his chatting, however, like nothing happened, his equal commented, amused._

« However, to think you would force the thief to submit. I thought you would kill her. »

« I know, that's why I didn't do it. »

« But you raped her. »

« Don't ask me too much. I'm restraining myself enough like that to not kill everyone. »

_Mercurius glared at me with a wild smile. Even knowing story didn't meanie wouldn't like it, after all._

_And he apparently liked very much this one._

« I can't help but wonder how you will deal with her, Remorseless. After all, all good story need a romance… I prepared a special one for you, you know? »

« … You are serious, snake? Love? for me? I would laugh at you if I knew you weren't just a memory. »

_Unfazed by my comment, the god just let out a sincere laugh._

« Ahah. Come on, second seat. I just want to please you until the stage was put on, you know? After all, this world was born under your law firsthand. »

_Declaring the origin of this universe, he disappeared._

_To me, the reason his world turned into his own personal sandbox was now clear, indeed. Survival of the fittest. ranks to the powerful ones. Legacy of the best._

_And, at the beginning of all this, sinners and scums._

_Under my sights, soldiers. Princes. men low church. Peasants. Merchants._

_Too much people to count by. A city. A capital. A country. _

_A war._

_Smirking, a sword appeared in this hand of mine. A two-handed sword, handled with one only. Purple edges, the fuller was golden, like the pommel, the grip and the guard. The sides of the edges,, however, was clearer, glomming in a white light. While it was a mastercraft in itself, to an outsider, it was too big to be handle correctly in a fight. More made to kill big monsters than humans._

_Like it was weighing like a feather, I just put the blade casually on his shoulders._

_The first order of my dear master, shall be executed by now._

_Bowing, I threw myself from the tower, falling from the sky._

_My own words resonated in all Albion. And at this very moment, all hearts was tainted by fear._

« Executing First Order: Purge all Evil. »


End file.
